Soul and Mind of Pain
by KingBeasta
Summary: During a horrible beating from shinobi and citizen where Naruto nearly dies at the hands of the villagers and ninjas of konoha after hiruzen makes a promise to never allow anyone to hurt Naruto and decides to act like a true kage he was before. Naruto changes his views he doesn't just want to be hokage but also fix the corruption within the village. Puppeteer Grey Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Soul and Mind of Pain

 **Summary**

During a horrible beating from shinobi and citizen where Naruto nearly dies at the hands of the villagers and ninjas of konoha after hiruzen makes a promise to never allow anyone to hurt Naruto and decides to act like a true kage he was before. Naruto changes his views he doesn't just want to be hokage but also fix the corruption within the village.

Cold Naruto

Grey Naruto

Puppeteer Naruto

 ** _Poll_**

 ** _Naruto x Shizune_**

 ** _Naruto x Hinata_**

 ** _Naruto x Tenten_**

 ** _Naruto x Anko_**

 ** _(_** _A/N: Hope you like this story, i'm also writing a Naruto x Satsuki. It will be called "Proud and Clothes.)_

 _(A/N: After Soul and Mind of Pain and Proud and Clothes i will be working on a Naruto x Walking Dead and Naruto x Injustice but before I do that I want to start on updating my other stories)_

* * *

In a training ground a blonde spiky five year old haired boy with blue ocean eyes and whiskered birth marks on each cheek is wearing a black shirt with a red leaf symbol. blue shorts, and grey sandals pants.

This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, he screams in pain as he just got punched hard in the left side of his face causing the blonde's jaw to break at the sheer force of the strike. Naruto hit's the ground hard with his face buried in the dirt. Naruto breathes hard man with spiky black hair and a beard picks Naruto up by his head he the caste a fire ball jutsu hitting Naruto in the back. The blonde slowly get's up looking at the jounin with fright in his eyes.

This jounin is Asuma Sabutobi son of Hiruzen Sabutobi the Sandaime Hokage, Asuma glares at Naruto with hates he click his tongue "I don't know why dad keeps a monster like you alive, after you called my mom you demon!" yelled Asuma in hate.

Naruto coughs out blood and looks up at Asuma with teara coming down his eyes "I-I-I never...killed...anymone." sniffled Naruto he tries to get up but a Hyuga hits him from the back with an eight palm strike "quite demon brat unlike Sandaime we won't fall for your tricks!" said Kō Hyuga glaring at Naruto. Naruto attempts to get up and run but finds he can't run Naruto then starts to crawl and escape but luck isn't on the blonde side "I sealed the chakra points to your spine you can't move, now let's play dunk." said Kō in in a dark tone.

Naruto shakes head "n-n-no, I d-ď-don't...want...to."exclaimed Naruto with fear in his voice he struggles to try to get out of the Hyuga's grip but Naruto is then punched in the stomach by Choza Akimichi member of shinobi council and father of choji.

Choza glares at Naruto in hate he was one of the people who wanted Naruto excuted the night of Kyuubi attack but the Sandaime wouldn't allow him and the others to excute Naruto but now here's his chance. "Scum like you don't have a say in it after all the people you killed Kyuubi." said Choza he then punches Naruto causing his skull to crack.

Kō then grabs Naruto dazed body over to the lake he then dumps Naruto face in the water drowning Naruto. It then clicks in the blondes head he's being drowned as hard as he can Naruto can't get himself free. After a minute Kō brings Naruto up to surface with Naruto breathing hard Choza, the citizens, ninjas, and Asuma look towards Kō "Kō remember we want him alibe he wasn't suffer yet." said Choza.

Kō nods his head "yes of course Choza-sama." said Kō he then dunks Naruto back in the water he repeatly did this for until 20 minutes another citizen by the name of Umineko she runs a meat store selling meat to the people she's 37 years old and large. Kō smiles at the large woman Umineko grabs Naruto's neck strangling him she then dunks Naruto into the water this happened for an hour.

"Umineko that's enough we still have other ways of torturing the brat." said Asuma the woman nods her heaf pulling out Naruto from the water who's going to be unconscious if he stayed under water for to long. Asuma grabbed Naruto by his arm dragging the blonde jinchuriki througj the dirt field.

Asuma then kicks Naruto in the ribs causing him to grown in pain Naruto looks up but his face gets meeted with a boot from an anbu breaking Naruto's nose "do you have any idea how annoying it was watching you. I swear I was hoping the sandaime would order but it never happened it seem likes it up to us to get rid of the demon that has plagued our good village." said the Anbu as he and fiver other beat and cut Naruto with their fist and swords the only response the blonde jinchuriki gave is his screams for pain.

"pl-please stop." choked out Naruto with his face black and blue the anbu didn't say anything a female anbu picked Naruto up and threw him making Naruto land face first.

Asuma goes through handsigns "Fire Release: Dragon Missile Bomb ( **Katon: Doragonmisairu bakudan** )!" yelled Asuma sholting a large white flame dragon head at Naruto.

An Anbu with gravity defy hair with a black and sharingan eyes raised his hand "Lighting Release: Running Thunder Wolf ( **Ration:Rairō o jikkō shimasu** )!" yelled dog anbu fire off a blue lightning running wolf with pink eyes. When both dragon head and running wolf come in contact they combine into a fire-lightning wolf. The inu anbu glares at Naruto "this is for Minato-sensei bastard!" yelled Inu Anbu.

The combination of fire and lightning hit Naruto a explosion of fire and thunder goes off along with the painful yells of Naruto Uzumaki at bring burnt and electrucuted.

 **Within The Hokage Office**

Hiruzen Sabutobi the Sandaime Hokage and student of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. But this night has the aged okay worried not because of the never ending paperwork but because is October 10 the night of the Kyuubi attack and death of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. The aged kage still couldn't quite understand why Kyuubi was released he knew Kushina wouldn't do it on purpose and it had to be someone not just any someone but a powerful Uchiha but there was no Uchiha within the village who is strong enough to control Kyuubi which made Hiruzen believe it had to be an Uchiha from outside of Konoha.

But this day isn't just the day Kyuubi attacked and the death of Minato no, this was also, the day of Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze was born, lost his parents, and became a jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. On this day villagers and shinob would always acted up and try to hurt Naruto someone who he saw as family.

As Hiruzen goes over paper he hears a screeching sound Hiruzen turn his head and his window fully cracked. Hiruzen narrows his eyes at this most wouldn't pay much attention to it but Hiruzen saw this as a bad omen Hiruzen pulls out his pipe and start smoking it. Hiruzen then pulls out a crystal ball "Naruto-kun where are you my boy please be safe!" said Hiruzen with a distress tone.

After 3 minutes he couldn't find the blonde Uzumaki anywhere "god damnit! I don't like this!" cursed Hiruzen he then massages his temple "Neko, Raven, Crow, Tenzo I have a mission for you!" ordered Hiruzen with his voice cold.

Four Anbu dropped in front of Hiruzen kneeling before him; Neko is a female anbu who has straight purple hair, Raven is a male who has curly straight spiky hair, Crow is a male anbu who has long black hair kept in a pony tail, and Tenzo is a male with brown spiky hair. "The mission I have for you is to find Naruto Uzumaki I fear something horrible is happening to him. Find the child if you find anyone who has harmed him bring them in so they may get punished." ordered Hiruzen narrowing his eyes.

Each anbu nod their heads "yes Hokage-same." said the anbu they shunship away looking for Naruto Uzumaki.

When they leave Hiruzen grits his teeth in frustration "Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, Tenzo, Yuago-chan please find Naruto Uzumaki. Minato, Kushina please forgive because I have a feeling I have just failed protecting your son." said Hiruzen as he looks towards the picture of Minato.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto now has third degrees burns with his clothes torn up if being burnt wasn't bad enough then getting stabbed with a pitch fork was a helk. The burn Naruto pants in exhaustion he looks up seeing the citizen who stabbed him with a pitch fork. Naruto falls to the ground the citizen then kicks Naruto rough "aye brat get up!" yelled the citizen he then grabs onto Naruto's burnt hair "I said get up brat!" yelled the citizen.

Just as Naruto looks up he throws a hand full of dirt in the citizens eyes Naruto then wobbles back and forth he rough pulls out the pitch fork letting out a scream. With the pitch fork in his hand hr glares at the blinded citizen "I "pant" am not a "pant" demon..."pant" I am Naruto "cough" Uzumaki "cough" Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto he then stabs his torturer with the pitch piercing his heart.

"You damn-before he could finished his sentence he falls dead. But, unfortunately for Naruto him defending himself only angered the mob even more. "The demon has struck again quick kill the monster before it decides to eat our children!" yelled an ignorant villager.

"Crap." cursed Naruto before he knew it Naruto was slashed twice above his eyebrow and acrosd his nose by Asuma and Inu Anbu. Naruto let's out a blood hurtly scream Inu grabs Naruto by his hair glaring at Naruto the blonde glares back at Naruto.

"I don't like that look brat and I don't like your eyes boy!" said Inu anbu he pulled out a kunai raising it above Naruto's right eye. As much as Naruto tried he couldn't get out the grasp of the anbu agent Inu plunges the kunai in Naruto's left eye Naruto let's out a bloody scream in pain with his face covered in the mix of blood and tears.

The blood then blinded Naruto's right eye making the son of Yondaime temporary blind. Narouto hold both of his eyes in pain "AAAAAAAAH MY EYE YOU RIPPED MY EYE OUT YOU BASTARD!" yelled Naruto in pain out of all the pain he had this had to be the worst "why is this happening to me! Did I do something bad to get this kind of treatment." thought Naruto who's in agonizing pain.

 **With Neko, Raven, Crow, and Tenzo**

The fout anbu are standing on the hokage mountain to get a clear view of the village both Raven and Crow have their Sharingan activated.

Neko looks towards Raven "Captain-Raven what do we do? We can't just search through the village randomly until we find." asked Neko.

Raven nods his head agreeing with her "Neko right you are we are on a time limit. The more we wait there's more of a higher chance young Naruto's life is danger. Here's the plan you and Tenzo will make as many clones as you searching for places where Naruto might be and where the citizens or shinobi might take him, Crow and I will search high with both of our summons." said Raben both Tenzo and Neko created five shadow clones and searched his apartment, Ichiraku Ramen, the play ground, red light district, and various of training grounds.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Raven and Crow in a large cloud of smoke 20 crows and Ravens appeared out of all the birds their were a raven and crow the size of a full grown bear.

Raven looks at his animal summon Kuchibashi ( **Beak** ) he is the boss of the Raven family " it's good to see yoy again Kuchibashi-sama." said Raven.

Crow gazes at his boss summon Suchīru-wa ( **Steel Feather** ) she is the boss of the crow summon clan "hello Lady-Suchīru-wa." said Crow anbu bowing his head in respect.

Both birds nod their head "Itachi, Shisui why have you summon the both of us?" asked Kuchibashi staring at the two Uchiha males.

"We need both of you and the rest of you to help us track down a child. This child is Naruto Uzumaki son of the late Yondaime Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death Kushina Uzumaki and the resident Kyuubi Jinchuriki. We believe that the citizen and ninjas of Konoha are somewhere within the village torturing the young child, will you help us Kuchibashi-sama, Lady-Suchīru-wa?" asked Shisui.

Both giant birds narror their black coal eyes "very well Itachi, Shisui we will help you but from what you say time as of the essence we leave now!" ordered Suchīru-wa both Uchiha's got on their respected boss summon the two birds quickly took off from the sky with the other birds flying around the village searching for the blonde Uzumaki.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto pants from exhaustion his body slowly heals the shuriken that was thrown a group of chunnin ninjas. As Naruto tries to keep his breathing normal he holds his broken arm that was broken by a female Uchiha who threw a Earth Release: Rock gunshot ( **Doton:Rokku jūsei** ) at his arm breaking his right arm but Kyuubi is healing Naruto's right arm.

A shinobi goes through multiple hand signs "Water Release: Turtle Slash Spout ( **Suiton:Tātorusurasshusupauto** )!" yelled the shinobi shooting a blasy of water that has the shape of a turtle's head.

Inu Anbu slams his hand on the ground "I'll make you regret the day you attack Konoha! This is for Lady-Kushina Earth Release: Muddy Cannonbolt ( **Doton:Madi kyanonboruto** ) !" yelled Inu Anbu firing a large ball that's the size of a bolder the large mud hit Naruto in ths chest causing him to hit his back against the tree the water turtle nails Naruto focing Naruto to break through the tree.

Naruto spits out blood groaning in pain feeling like his ribs were broken which they were before the child can even get his bearings Inu charges at Naruto with his tanto. Due to the Anbu moving at high jounin speed Naruto didn't even see Inu charge at him as Inu swings his blade at Naruto. Naruto moves his arm in a defensive pose the next thing Naruto knew his whole left arm was cut cleaned off. The only thing your able to hear in the dead of night is screams of a child who's horrible agonizing pain and metal cutting through bone.

To Inu it was fast like a blink of the eye but for the son of the yellow flash ( **Kiiroi Senkō** ) it happed in slow motion the sharp deadly sword ascend to his left arm and cutting his arm off. For Naruto the sword cutting his whole arm felt like forever but actually it was only seconds his left arm being cut off.

Naruto falls to his knees holding onto the short bloody stump of his left arm with tears running down the right side of his face. Naruto looks back in terror with a frighten-horrified look staring at the 40 citizens and shinobi glaring at him with their hateful eyes. It then hits Naruto he finally relies these people no monsters didn't want to torture him. No, what they truly wanted to do to him is to kill him they were going to kill him.

Naruto turn his back and run as fast as his little legs could run "GOTTA RUN! GOTTA RUN!" thought Naruto he then turn his head seeing the citizen running after him calling for his blood. "COME ON MOVE NARUTO!" yelled mentally but it seems like God wasn't being forgiving for the blonde child.

Asums with his trench knife raise snarled in anger at the blonde trying to escape "oh no you don't gaki Wind Release: Crested Moon Cutter ( **Futon:Kuresuteddo mūnkattā** )!" yelled Asuma slashes his trench knife creating a crested moom the Wind Release: Crested Moon Cutter cut's Naruto's left leg off cutting his whole leg off only leaving half of the thigh.

"AAAAAAAAAAH m-m-my l-l-leg!" exclaim Naruto but even though he just lost his left leg Naruto still tries to hoop away from the cruel people of konoha.

 **With Shisui and Itachi**

as the two flew around they see a large commotion at training ground 16 both Uchihas narrows their eyes at the large group. Itachi puts his hand on his com "Tenzo, Neko I and Raven have found a large group at Training Ground 16 meet us their!" ordered Itachi.

Yuago nos her head she ordered her clones to hurry and go to Training Ground 16 "right away Crow." said Neko.

"Yes sir." said Tenzo him and his wood clones leave to Training ground 16.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto then continues to struggle and walk away or hoop away in his case but the Uchiha woman wanted him to suffer she slans her hands on the ground "kuku you're suffering isn't done yet Earth Release: Stone Edge Disk of Flying Fury ( **Doton:Furaingufu~yūrī no sutōn'ejjidisuku** )! " yelled the female Uchiha in a crazed tone a disk of stone cuts throuh Naruto's right leg cutting above his knee before Naruto knew it he was on the ground face first with no legs.

The blonde then let out a cry of terror and horror but Crow, Raven, Neko, and Tenzo arrive and they are horrifiied. Neko has a lone tearing coming down from her face "this isn't right no one should be treated like this." thought Neko she then walks forward at seeing an anbu walking towards him Naruto closes his eyes getting ready for his time. Neko pats his head softy "i'm not gonna hurt you we're here to protect you I promise." said Neko in a kind soothing voice before Naruto can even say anything he blacks out from loss of blode.

Tenzo glares at the xruel people "Neko hurry and take Naruto to the hosptial!" ordered Tenzo the female anbu picks up Naruto and shunship him to the Hospital. Tenzo, the wood clones, Raven, Crow, and the Neko glares at yhe people.

"You're all under arrest for attempting manslaughter and torturing a child!" yelled Tenzo the anbu ignore the out burst from citizen and shinobi

"We were Avenging Yondaime!" yelled a chunnin shinobi.

Chozo glares at the anbu "The Kyuubi deserves to die!" yelled Choza.

The Uchiha glares at both Raven and Crow "you two are tratiors pf the Uchiha Clan how can you forgive it when it's the cause of people blaming us!" yelled the Uchiha.

"Inu glares at the anbu "how could you protect it when it has killed so many people especially when it killed our Yondaime! My Sensei!" yelled Inu.

But Crow, Raven, Tenzo, and the Neko clones just ignore them or didn't want to hear what a bunch of cruel cold hearted people had to say for their unspeakable crime. Crown and Raven closed their eye and open them again. Having both sharingan and Mangekyo eyes activated "Sharingan Genjutsu: Realm of The Dream King Techique ( **Sharingan Genjutsu: Dorīmukingu no rerumu Jutsu** ) !" whispered Crow.

"Mangekyo Sharingan Genjutsu: Timeless Sleep of the Sandman ( **Mangekyo Sharingan Genjutsu: Sando man no taimuresusurīpu** ). " whispered Raven with having his Mangekyo before the citizen can do anything half of them became unconscious and fell while the others body became numb and fell. "You shpuld all be ashame." growled Raven he then turn his attention to Tenzo "Tenzo do you believe you can create a prison for each of them?" asked Raven.

Tenzo nods his head but he was sighing knowing this will tire him out he then looks at Inu in dissapointment "Captain-Kakashi, Chozo, Asuma you idiot." said Tenzo.

Crow knerls before the female Uchiha and glares at her "Chōwa you idiot. Naruto isn't a demon you people are." said Crow in a cold tone void of any emotion he then steps back allow Tenzo to get to work.

Tenzo slam his hand on the ground "Wood Release: Multiple Imprisonment Cage of Omens ( **Mokuton:Zenchō no fukusū no kankin kēji** ) !" yelled Tenzo suddenty wooded cuffs, cuffs the people's hands, feey, and necks a small wooden cage forms around then a wooden chain then connects to every cage. Tenzo let's out a large pant " it's "pant" done!" said Tenzo.

"Great let's take these people to the prison and inform Hokage-sama." said Raven thry each nod their heads each of them grab a cage and shunship towards the Torture and Interrogation Prison.

 **With Naruto**

As Neko carries the dying Naruto to the hosptial she kicks open the door at seeing the blonde jinchuriki the nurse was about let out an angry outburst of attending a demon. But Neko points her tanto at the nurses neck. "If you wish to libe then don't break Hokage-sama's law. Now take me to a doctor who will actually treat Naruto and don't keep me waiting your life depends on it!" growled Neko.

The terrified nurse nods her head the nurse then leaves to get Sekitan Kujira ( **Coal Whale** ) he was a veteran Medic-nin from the Shinobi Third War.

After the nurse leave and get a doctor who isn't ignorant she then turn her attention on the blonde child she lets head but soon stops when he flinches. Neko Then holds up Naruto she then performs the Summoning Jutsu when the large could vanishes she is meeted with a red leopard; the leopard is the size of a full grown lion, the leopard has red furr, it has black spots over it's body, on the belly it has light red furr, this leopard is Neko's summon animals the animal's name is Faiasuton ( **Firestone** ) she is also Neko's summon familiar.

Faiasuton bows to Neko "Lady-Neko what do you need?" asked Faiasuton having a gentle voice.

"Faiasuton I want you tell hurry over to the Hokage Office and tell Hokage-sama we hasve found Naruto." orderd Neko.

The Leopard summon nods her head and takes off with speed of high Jounin. Neko hears foot steps and see's Sekitan walking fast "Anbu wear is he?" asked Sekitan But it was more of a demand Neko turn around showing the doctor the bloody Naruto.

Sekitan has a horfified expression wasting no time he grabs Naruto and rushes him of to a room Neko not far behind runs next tp him. They rush into the room Sekitan puts Naruto on the bed he then uses the mystical palm technique ( **Shōsen Jutsu** ) after 20 minutes of healing Naruto, the blondes child breathing have finally becomes steady .

Suddently Hiruzen storms in the room and is shocked at seeing his surrogated grandson Naruto falls to the ground holding onto the child's right hand when Faiasuton had told him they had found Naruto he had all possibilities of what those heartless people did to Naruto but he would never imagine this; to Hiruzen this was just barbaric and just plain evil.

Hiruzen then grits his teeth in anger "Doctor Sekitan." said Hiruzen in a col tone Sekitan flinch at the cold tone of the age hokage.

"Y-Y-Yes Hokage-sama." said a fright Sekitan.

Hiruzen glares into the wall "tell me of Naruto-kun condition when he was brought to you." said Hiruzen in a cold tone fitting of season ninja.

Sekitan shivers at the tone "are you- before the medic could finish he get's greeted with a cold hearted glare. Sekitan then coughs nervously "I'll telk you about Naruto's condition sir it seems like four of his ribs broken, two of his ribs were cracked, a broken nose, broken jaw, back of the skull cracked, spine cracked, fractured chest, broken shoulder, cracked wrist of the right forearm, light eye ripped out, left arm cut off, and it seems like both of his kegs were cut off my a jutsu Hokage-sama." said Sekitan.

Hiruzen nods his head "Sekitan leave." ordered Hiruzen the doctor leaves the room leaving only an unconscious Naruto, an angry and sad Hiruzen, and Neko waiting for her leader's next orders but inside ahe was horrified, horrified that people would do this to such an innocent child.

"Neko how many were there?" asked Hiruzen staring at the unconscious Uzumaki.

"Forty sir twenty citizens and twenty ninjas Hokage-sama." said Neko with her voice void of any emotion.

Hiruzen nods his head "thank you Neko...It's time." stated Hiruzen.

This statement confused the female anbu agent "umm, time for what Hokage-sama?" asked Neko.

Hiruzen turns to Neko giving her a cold stare "I'll explain when Raven, Crow, and Tenzo get here." said Hiruzen but it came out as a order. Both Hiruzen and Neko then stood in silence, well Neko stood and Hiruzen was sitting next to Naruto running his hand through Naruto's blonde locks and only sound in the room is the sound of Naruto's room is his breathing and the machines.

The two had stayed like this for 30 minutes that is until Crow shunship in a flock of crows, and Raven shunship without the cloud, and Tenzo the three men bow towards Hiruzen. Hiruzen nods his head towards them "good you three are here now tell me who is responsible for attacking Naruto-kun." demanded Hiruzen.

They each nod their head Raven steps up "Hokage-sama as you know there were both citizens and ninjas but the main people who did this is Chōwa Uchiha, Kō Hyuga, Ringu Ching, Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake...and Asuma Sabutobi." said Raven.

* * *

 _(A/N: tell me what u think and no this isnt a bashing story)_

(A/N: next story is my Naruto x Satsuki)

 **Snake Empire Pol** l

 _ **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 36**_

 _ **Menma x Viola - 32**_

 _ **Menma x Boa Hancock - 31**_

 _ **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 29**_

 _ **Menma x Nojiko - 28**_


	2. Chapter 2

_now it's time for chapter 2 of Soul and Mind of Pain we saw what happened when Naruto was tortured now let's see what happens after our heroes accident who it effects._

 _ **(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update_ _after that Soul and Mind of Pain, im working on Tides of Hardship, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire )_

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _The two had stayed like this for 30 minutes that is until Crow shunship in a flock of crows, and Raven shunship without the cloud, and Tenzo the three men bow towards Hiruzen. Hiruzen nods his head towards them "good you three are here now tell me who is responsible for attacking Naruto-kun." demanded Hiruzen._

 _They each nod their head Raven steps up "Hokage-sama as you know there were both citizens and ninjas but the main people who did this is Chōwa Uchiha, Kō Hyuga, Ringu Ching, Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake...and Asuma Sabutobi." said Raven._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

Hiruzen closes his eyes hoping he just the last name he heard was due to extreme stressed he had this night Hiruzen then messages the temple of his head "dear kami, I hope i'm just getting old and didn't just hear what I thought I heard. " thought Hiruzen after two minutes of silence he looked up at Raven with a cold expression void of any emotion "Raven-san can you please repeat the last name? " asked Hiruzen in a cold tone.

Raven nods his head "yes of course Hokage-sama, the last person was Asuma Sabutobi a member of The Twelve Guardian Ninja...and your son my lord. " said Raven he, Crow, Tenzo, and Neko each felt a cold chill run down their spine "I have a feeling after this night everything will change everything will change for better or worse. But...I just don't know how I can project Konoha or the Uchiha Clan. " thought Raven in a tone of distressed his fellow anbu were having the very same thought.

Hiruzen opened his brown eyes Hiruzen then glares in the distance he turned his head towards his Anbu "thank you Raven I will meet with my so- I mean perpetrators Raven, Crow, you will come with me. " ordered Hiruzen on a cold tone which both of the Uchiha's nod their heads. "Hebi I have mission for you, Tenzo, and Neko. " ordered Hiruzen Hebi drops down bowing before Hiruzen.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama? " asked Hebi.

The mission I have is for you, Tenzo, and Neko to project Naruto Uzumaki while I'll see the perpetrators who's broke the law. I want you three to protect him and kill anyone who attempts to hurt Naruto. " ordered Hiruzen Hebi, Tenzo, and Neko bow towards Hiruzen. Crow and Raven walks towards Hiruzen, the aged Kage then glares at Tenzo, Neko, and Hebi gained a cold shiver "don't fail me. " said Hiruzen he, Raven, and Crow shunshin out of the hospital room.

A pregnant silence is released until Hebi let's out a loud sigh as she'd been unknowingly holding her breath she then turn towards Tenzo "okay, Tenzo what the hell was that about I mean what the Fuck happened to the gaki. For kami's sake he's messing both legs, an arm, an eye and why isn't he healing! I mean shouldn't the fox heal the two scars on his eyebrow and nose! " exclaimed Hebi with a tone of anger and frustration in her voice.

Tenzo sighs at the loud mouthed anbu he then turns towards Hebi "Anko-san the reason why Naruto isn't healing from his injuries is because the mental and physical pain that has been inflicted on him. If I had to guess I would say he was tortured for hours before they decided to do this" said Tenzo looking towards the sleeping Naruto who's wrapped in bandages.

Neko then runs her hand through her purple hair "And to answer your first question Anko a mob of ignorant ninjas and citizens had try to kill him but it seems this time they went to far. " said Neko shooting a sad glance at the injured boy "no one deserves that no one. I do help those bastards pay for hurting this child. " thought Neko with disgusted she knew after this ordeal she'll need a drink which is rare since she doesn't rarely drink.

Anko then grits her teeth in anger at hearing what the people of the village did to Naruto. She knew what it felt like to be hated since her sensei was Orochimaru she had dealt with people trying to attack her but she was already a trained kunoichi so she was actually able to protect herself but Naruto didn't have that luck. Anko turns her head and looks at Naruto sadly but underneath her mask she had a sad smile she has to give the child props for not giving up once his legs were cut off.

Anko then looks towards Neko "so what you think will happen to those bastards who did this Yuago-chan? " asked Anko looking at her purple haired friend.

Yuago runs her hands through her hair "to be honest, I believe they and everyone was involved will die. " said Yuago praying that everyone including her sempai Kakashi dies after all what they did was unforgivable.

Tenzo nods his head "yes U must agree with Neko Hebi what those people did was horrible not to mention they had not just broke the law set by the Hokage-sama but other laws to. " said Tenzo.

Both purplenettes nod each of their heads Anko then shakes her head "I still can't believe what those people did I know Nai-chan will he shocked once she hears this. " said Anko since every jounin who knows Asuma and Kurenai knows they each have a crush on each other which is painfully obvious. Yuago agreed with Anko since she knew of Kurenai's obvious crush.

 **With Hiruzen**

Hiruzen, Crow, and Raven walks through the prison that's held in the anbu office. Usually the people would be held in yet police station in the Uchiha Compound but Hiruzen didn't want anyone to know what has happened tonight just yet. While Hiruzen, Crow, and Raven walks through the hallways of the prison.

Crow sighs to himself in frustration and anger how could the young anbu not be filled with rage he had just seen one of the worst scenes ever sure he'd watch other ninjas attempted to kill each other but this was different you couldn't call it a fight or battle no what happened to Naruto was torture. Crow knew the people of konoha hated Naruto but he didn't think they will take so far. " It seems like the people have fallen to thr curse of hate these people are fools they believe what they're doing is right but they are blinded by their own hate and ignorance they can't tell the difference from a child and a creature made of mass chakra. " thought Crow he then looks towards Raven "no doubt Shisui is disguised with these people. I just can't help but wonder is the world filled with hatred but then again we do live in a time of hate, greed, and ignorance.

Shisui looks towards Crow "is there something on your mind? " asked Shisui Crow just shook his head held then turns towards Hiruzen how was a angry expression "Hokage-sama what do you plan to do? " asked Shisui looking towards Hiruzen.

Hiruzen let's out a groan "something I should've done years ago Shisui-kun. " said Hiruzen in an emotionless tone which sent chills down each other spine.

Crow released a loud gulp "that will be Hokage-sama? " asked a scared Crow.

Hiruzen towards both Crow and Raven "i'll start acting like a real Kage and not a grandparent. I'm pretty sure you along with everyone else had noticed I haven't been acting like a Kage more of a grandparent which many people believe me to be an old man unfit to run the village . Like for example do you two know how many times the citizen council has tried to get themselves involved in shinobi matters or when Danzo attempts to question my authority. Any normal respecting Kage would've put them in their place like Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage who's also my sensei. " said Hiruzen as he glares in the distance at all the times Danzo had went behind his back.

Hiruzen turns his head towards the anbu "did you two knew it was Tobirama that had gave the Uchiha Clan power?" asked Hiruzen both Crow and Raven shook their heads negatively " I'm not surprised since some of the Uchihas didn't like Tobirama Senju but he did it was thanks to him the Uchiha Clan had the police force. " said Hiruzen the three ninjas then walk in silence either nothing to talk about or just simply choose not to talk since the memory of Naruto was still fresh in their minds.

The group finally make it towards the holding cells Hiruzen glares heatedly at Chōwa Uchiha, Kō Hyuga, Ringu Ching, Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sabutobi. He'll looks at each one of the prisoners in disgust he turn his attention towards Kakashi and shoots the white haired shinobi a hate filled glare. "Hatake you are such a disappointment I would've thought you've know to trust your sensei's fuinjutsu skills but it seems like you hadn't you damned fool. I could only imagine how dissapointed Rin and Obito are of you especially your father he would be so dissapointed in you. " thought Hiruzen he then turn his gaze to Asuma.

Asuma smiles at his father "dad! " exclaimed Asuma running up to the bars and grins at his father "finally you're here come and get me out! " yelled Asuma.

But Hiruzen doesn't give his son a fatherly smile no Hiruzen gave him a death glare mixed with his killer intent causing everyone within the building to drop to their knees. Asuma slowly raises his head meeting the glare head of his father head on "Asuma...you are no son of mine. No child or any member of the Sabutobi Clan would do what you did to Naruto-kun. If you're mother was still alive she'll be disgusted with you Asuma. " said Asuma in a cold tone.

Asuma glares back at his father but the glare has no effect on the old Kage "What are you talking about dad he isn't normal child he's the Kyuubi don't you remembered that it was that brat that killed mom! " yelled Asuma.

Hiruzen clicked his tongue in annoyance he closes his eyes and glares back at his son "then you're truly a fool Asuma. Naruto is not Kyuubi if you can't understand that then you are truly a fool your older sister Ōtake ( **Great Bamboo** ) will be disappointed in you Asuma. " said Hiruzen he then turns towards Kakashi "and you Kakashi you're a disgrace of a shinobi and person. No doubt both your diseased teammates are very dissapointed in you I could only imagine how much dissapointed your father is with you Hatake but I suppose it's a good thing Sakumo is dead cause there's no doubt in my mind her will disown you. " said Hiruzen.

He'll then grits his teeth in anger "you know who Naruto is and who's his parents are but you still torture, mutilated, and disfigured their child, count yourself lucky I don't know the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ( **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** ) or I would bring them back and allowed them to beat you to near death. " said Hiruzen in a cold tone.

He then turns towards Shisui "Raven take Kakashi's Sharingan he won't need it anymore. " ordered Hiruzen.

Raven activates his Sharingan he then nods his head head "yes lord Hokage Sharingan Genjutsu: Owl's Gaze of Dust ( **Sharingan Genjutsu: Fukurō no chiri no shisen** )." said Shisui in a cold tone everyone then falls over with a daze expression and they gain an expression void of of life "it's no use neither of you can move this genjutsu puts you in a genjutsu where the gravity is 100 pounds and everytime you attempt to move the gravity feels even heavier. " said Shisui he then opens the gate he kneels down before Kakashi takes off his anbu mask revealing Kakashi's black eye and the Sharingan eye. Shisui then rips out the Sharingan and walks back to Hiruzen "what do you want to do with the Sharingan eye Hokage-sama? " asked Shisui.

Hiruzen glares at Kakashi "destroy it Hatake won't be needing it anymore." ordered Hiruzen.

With blood coming down from the right side of his face Kakashi looks up in horror "NOOOOO! That was a gift from Obito! " yelled Kakashi mentally.

"Yes of course Hokage-sama! " said Shisui he then closes his hand destroying the sharingan.

Shisui then turns off the genjutsu everyone then breathes heavily with sweat rolling off their faces Hiruzen then turns his back towards the prisoners "If you think this is your punishment. Then you are wrong each and every one of are being accused of attempt man-slaughter, kidnapping, torturing a child, breaking a law which I set, and harming a child. Not only have you crippled a child but a military asset. Also, after these years I've become weak allowing people like you to get away with hurting a military asset with only jail time or a slap on the wrist... But no more you and all the other forty pieces of scum shall be executed. " said Hiruzen.

Everyone looks shock at the hokage will set them to be executed "hey! You can't do that! " yelled Ringu glaring at the Hokage.

Hiruzen just scoff at the woman "I'm the Hokage my word is law and it's about time you people learn that Konoha isn't a democracy but a dictatorship." snarled Hiruzen he then glares at Asuma in disgust before turning towards Crow "Crow retrieve and informed my daughter Ōtake. " ordered Hiruzen Crow nods his head and shunshin into a flock of crows. Hiruzen then turns back to Asuma "you should count yourself lucky Asuma that I'm even allowing Ōtake to see you but as the rest of you the village will know each and everyone of you people as tratiors. " said Hiruzen in his Kage voice.

Both Choza, Kō, and Chōwa glare at Hiruzen "you can't do that I have a family! " yelled Choza.

"The Hyuga Clan won't accept this Hokage-sama! " yelled Kō in anger.

The female Uchiha snarls at Hiruzen "you can't do this the Uchiha won't allow my death to happen!" yelled Chōwa in anger.

Hiruzen just narrows his eyes at the three "I don't care. Your Clans will just have to learn how to function without you and Choza it seems like you'll die without watching your son grow tsk, how fitting for true trash. " said Hiruzen in a cold tone void of any emotion Hiruzen then hears the sound of flapping wings he doesn't turn around since he knows Itachi and his elder daughter is with Itachi.

Behind Itachi is Ōtake a woman at the age of 22 she has long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, she had dark skin tone (her skin is the same color of Nico Robin before time skip). Ōtake wears a dark Grey long sleeve shirt reaching her elbows under her shirt she wears a fishnet shirt the left sleeve is short while the right sleeve is long. The woman wears black finger less gloves that has a metal plate Ōtake wears a dark blue cloak, over her shirt she wears a jounin vest. She wears anbu pants and anbu sandals strapped to her back are two black batons.

Ōtake bows to her father in respect "father is what Crow said true did these people and Asuma-Otōto really torture and crippled Naruto-kun? " asked Ōtake will disbelief and anger.

Hiruzen nods his head "I'm afraid so Ōtake-chan these people have done something only Orochimaru and Madara will do. If you want to ask him then please do so because tomorrow each will be executed for their crimes. " said Hiruzen he then turn towards Raven and Crow "Raven, Crow let's leave." ordered Hiruzen he and the two Uchiha shunshin back to the hospital.

After seeing her father shunshin she walks towards the holding cell containing Asuma she then looks Asuma in the eyes with content and uncertainty "tell me Asuma-otōto did you honestly did those horrible things to that poor child? " asked Ōtake.

Asuma nods his head "yes I did I left a scar on his face and cut his leg off that little shit deserve it!" growled Asuma.

Ōtake looks at Asuma in horror she just couldn't believe that her brother would harm a child. "Is that what you believe? " asked Ōtake Asuma nods his head Ōtake looks at him in sadness and anger she then gains a cold expression "if that's the case then...I'm glad you want be in my Konohamaru-chan's life...after all being around a person cruel as you won't be good for him. " said Ōtake she then turns to her back with fresh tears coming down from her face. "I'll..make sure to inform Shīruotā-koi ( **Seal Otter** ) I know he'll be disappointed with you and I bet kaa-chan will be happy with you farewell Asuma-otōto." said Ōtake she then shunshin only leaving autumn colored leaves the only thing Asuma saw of his sister is her teared fulled eyes which he scoffed at.

 **With Hiruzen**

Hiruzenlooks down at Naruto in sadness he then runs his fingers through the boys blonde hair . Hiruzen then closes his eyes in anguish and horror Hiruzen then covers his eyes as he tries to stop the tears from falling down how could he not he'd promised both Minato and Kushina he'll protect their child Naruto but here Naruto is on the hospital bed connected to multiple machines with two scars across his face, a ripped eye, the lost of his left arm and both legs and several 3rd degrees burns but for once Hiruzen was thankful for the Bijuu. Thanks to the tailed beast some of the burns had healed but Hiruzen knew he had failed his parents if Naruto did wake up the old man didn't know if he'll be able to look Naruto in the eye.

Hiruzen then senses his daughter Ōtake he doesn't turn around here stares at the sleeping Naruto who's breathing slowly. He'll let's out a soft sigh "I'd thought you'd be with Shīruotā-kun and Konohamaru-chan. " said Hiruzen who still has his back to Ōtake.

She nods her head and let's out a sad laugh "yeah but Shīrutā is watching Konohamaru-chan plus I just had to see poor Naru-chan." said Ōtake with an insuring expression.

Hiruzen narrows his eyes "are you sure I know you've seen some horrible stuff on your missions and even on your annual missions but are you positive?" Asked Hiruzen he knew how much Ōtake cared for the boy but he wanted to know if she's ready hell he still has a hard time looking at the child who's a grandson to him.

Ōtake nods her head "yes of course I have to see it for myself I just couldn't stop thinking what Asuma did to Naruto i mean he's just a child and no caring person with their own sanity intact would wish for what happened to Naruto to happen to anyone else. And also, if I don't see what they've done to him it'll haunt me dad." Said Ōtake in a sad tone but a tone that help determination.

Hiruzen sighs loudly "fine but I must warn you dear you won't like what you see, I don't even like what I see to be honest. " said Hiruzen he then gets up and walks out of the way.

Once Hiruzen moves out of the way Ōtake is shocked beyond belief as she stares at the now crippled and slightly burnt Naruto. She'd had seen some horrible things done to children in her time of being a jounin she's even saw some cruel things done to children when she was an anbu but what she's looking at now is something akin to a sick torture experiment done by her father's former student Orochimaru.

"Dear Kami. " said Ōtake as she covers her mouth in horror seeing the stuff that was caused to Naruto was one thing but actually seeing it was a whole other thing how could anyone be prepared to see a child horribly disfigured and tortured. She couldn't believe that her own flesh in blood had a hand in almost killing an innocent child or any child.

Ōtake then starts crying and her knees buckle she then falls to the ground crying for the poor child and the disgrace that Asuma had but on her clan. "H-Ho-how can..anyone do this there-there-there monsters. " said Ōtake in sadness.

Hiruzen walks over to his daughter with tears in his eyes "that is true Ōtake-chan only a monster would do this to a child but this makes you wonder. " said Hiruzen as he looks down at his daughter.

She looks back at him "what makes you wonder? " asked Ōtake in sadness.

"That once you believe you have seen everything from your ninja career there are things like these atrocities among atrocities that still get you and make you see how far we humans will go. We've said the Bijuu are monsters but there are people worse than a Bijuu like the people of tonight. " said Hiruzen in sadness after that they both sat in sadness watching Naruto sleep and listening to the sound of his breathing and the machines hooked into him.

Hiruzen sighs loudly he then stands up which Ōtake shoots a curious gaze at her father "Raven, I require some of your call sister assistance. " said Hiruzen which Raven shunshin in front of Hiruzen the uchiha then bows before Hiruzen.

"whatever, you require I'll do it Hokage-sama. " said Shisui.

The aged hokage nods his head at this he was grateful that both Itachi and Shisui were loyal to him and wasn't ignorant like the rest of the village are. "Bring me doctor Sekitan I wish to know of Naruto-kun's condition." said Hiruzen Shisui nods his head and shunshin away to retrieve the doctor he could understand the hokage's worried attitude since he was also worried about Naruto.

Two minutes later Shisui comes back with Sekitan seeing the hokage Sekitan bows in respect "Hokage-sama I was told you requested me? " asked Sekitan.

Hiruzen turns around facing Sekitan "that is correct has Naruto's condition got any better?" asked Hiruzen with a solemn expression.

Sekitan sighs at this "I'm afraid not Hokage-sama he's been sleeping for a few hours, we suspect this is because of the physical and mental damage the child has went through. The only thing that has changed is that his third degrees burn have somewhat healed..I'm...sorry Hokage-sama we tried our best. " said Sekitan with a tone of sadness.

Hiruzen gives the doctor a small smile "you shouldn't blame yourself it is my fault this had happened. " said Hiruzen in a almost defeated tone.

Ōtake looked shocked that her father was blaming himself for the actions of others "Wh-what! You can't possibly blame yourself for other people's action father! " yelled Ōtake .

Hiruzen just shoots a sorrow smile at Ōtake he then turns his attention back at Sekitan "you may leave Sekitan thank you for all your work I'm truly grateful. " said Hiruzen Sekitan nods his head and exits the room.

Hiruzen then turns towards his daughter "Crow, Raven, Hebi, Neko, Tenzo your work here is done you may retire from tonight I'm sure you're all exhausted but be in office by 5:00 in the morning we'll be busy. " ordered Hiruzen everyone nods their head and shunshin out of the room he then turns towards you Ōtake "Ōtake it actually is my fault i'm the one who told them about Naruto being a jinchuriki if anyone's to blame its myself. Now come on Ōtake tomorrow will be busy and an unforgettable at that. " said Hiruzen Ōtake nods her head each of Sabutobi members shoot Naruto a sad smile hoping he wakes up.

 **The Next day**

Inside the Hokage office Hiruzen gazes at his anbu. He knew this day is going to be the day that everything changes "after today Konoha won't be the same...ugh, Shodai-sama, Tobirama-sensei will be proud of the hokage I've become I honestly wish that Minato or Kushina was alive if one of them was alive then Naruto-kun would be running around the village and eating ramen but instead he's in the damned hospital because of my weakness. " thought Hiruzen in anger.

He then coughs in his hand "bring all the clan heads to the Council room and I don't want any member of the citizen council betray any of my orders and I will personally kill you is that understood! " hissed Hiruzen in a threatening manner as he unleashes his killer intent all the jounin them collapsed to the ground "is that understood. " said Hiruzen.

Each of them groaned out "hai! " Hiruzen then released his killing intent allowing his anbu to raise up they each left to gather members of the shinobi council. Hiruzen then smokes his pipe "I already know i'm going to need this for the headache those idiots will give me. " said Hiruzen he then looks at the photo of both Tobirama and Minato. Hiruzen then walks to the Council room he patiently waits for the shinobi council members to appear. "Naruto I hope you can forgive this foolish man some day. " said Hiruzen.

 **Time Skip 10 minutes**

Hiruzen narrows his eyes at Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka , Tsume Inuzuka , Shibi Aburame , Ōtake Sabutobi , and Murakumo Kurama. Hiruzen nods to his anbu now that you're all here this meeting can begin. " said Hiruzen in his hokage tone.

Hiashi raised his eyebrow at this "but Hokage-sama Choza isn't here. " said Hiashi he then flinches at the glare he received from Hiruzen.

"Choza will be here in a short while. " said Hiruzen "Hejjihoggu ( **Hedgehog** ), Ratto ( **Rat** ), Shika ( **Deer** ), Kamereon ( **Chameleon** ), Kurage ( **Jellyfish** ) bring them here. " ordered Hiruzen each of them nod their heads and shunshin to the prison bringing back Chōwa Uchiha, Kō Hyuga, Ringu Ching, Choza Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sabutobi and the rest of the forty of the prisoners.

Each of the members of the shinobi council are shocked seeing forty people in chakra cuff they are more surprised at seeing Chōwa, Kō, Ringu who runs one of the ninja shops, Kakashi, Choza, and Asuma "W-W-w-what's the meaning of this Hiruzen." said Fugaku glaring at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then release his killer intent shutting Fugaku "Fugaku-san that's Hokage-sama to you i'm not your friend so don't call me by my name as if familiar with each other is that understood. " said Hiruzen in a cold tone.

Fugaku shivers in fear he bows to Hiruzen "Y-Yes of course Hokage-sama...it won't happened again. "said Fugaku in fear.

Hiruzen nods his head "make sure that it does. " growled Hiruzen he then turns towards the forty prisoners "you people are guilty of attempt murder, man-slaughter, kidnapping, torturing a child, breaking a law which I set, and harming a child. Not only have you crippled Naruto Uzumaki who's a citizen of konoha but who's also a military asset these actions of are horrendous and unforgivable. It seems like in the past I have been easy on you people so, from starting now anyone who betrays the village or break the law I've set motion shall be killed on site you people are guilty and I shall make sure no child, man, or woman will be tortured or killed. That's why i'll be making an example out of you scum of the earth. " said Hiruzen in a emotionless tone.

"You can't do this! " yelled a kunoichi.

"She's right this isn't fair! " said Kō Hiruzen then glares at them pinning everyone down with his killer intent.

"I am the Hokage trash! My word is law if I want to kill someone I can do it and no one can say anything about it. Also, you people seem to forget this isn't a democracy this is a ninja village ruled and run by ninjas I'm the dictator of Konoha. Your opinions have no say, you people seem to forget that the hokage runs the village and not the people. You speak of "fair" but let me ask you something...WHERE THE HELL WAS THIS "FAIR" YOU SPEAK OF WHEN YOU PIECES OF GARBAGE RIPPED OUT NARUTO'S EYE, CUT HIS ARM OFF, AND BOTH OF HIS FUCKIN' LEGS! YOU PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE MERCY! " growled Hiruzen with hate in his voice.

All the Clan heads stood in shock Hiruzen then sighs loudly "anbu kill them. " said Hiruzen in a cold tone.

Each of the anbu nod their heads they then threw a volley of poison laced kunai and senbon ending each of their life's. "Let this be a listen to all of you if any of you go behind my back I will personally kill you is that understood. " said Hiruzen the clans head let out a yell of hai. Hiruzen smiles at this "good meeting over Anbu get rid of these bodies. " ordered Hiruzen he then shunshin back to the office.

Later in day he had told the citizen council of forty tratiors of the village and were executed for crimes of damaging a military asset he then declared it should be an S-rank secret and if anyone speak of it they'll be executed and if anyone attempts to hurt Naruto Uzumaki or break his law he'll kill them. Unfortunately one of the citizen's Tai Aka a owner of a furniture store quickly found a kunai louge into his throat after seeing this each citizen had learned Hiruzen wasn't the same old man no, he was Hiruzen Sabutobi the god of shinobi even the war hawk Danzo learned not to question Hiruzen when Hiruzen threaten to kill Danzo when the man had suggested he should've allowed Naruto be in his Root program.

When Hiruzen had inform his jounin each of them were shocked at the ninjas who attacked Naruto. Might Guy and Kurenai were disgusted with both Kakashi and Asuma both had vowed they won't allow this to happened to happen to any other child both Guy and Kurenai had increased their training.

Hiruzen had finally had konoha under control no one had attempt to go against the laws he set in motion but he knew there were people who still hated him for defending Naruto and he knew Danzo had something up his sleeve.

Hiruzen believed Naruto would wake up any day by now but days have turned into weeks, and those weeks had turned into a month. Him and Ōtake would constantly visit Naruto the baby Konohamaru would giggle each time he saw the sleeping Naruto the two would've found it cute if Naruto wasn't sleeping.

It has now been over three months since the attack on Naruto Hiruzen has gone to the hospital to check up on Naruto and see if anything has changed. Hiruzen stands in front of Sekitan both men watch Naruto as he sleep both men has a sad expression but out of the two men Sekitan looks even more sad the man looks heart broken.

Hiruzen turns towards Sekitan "Sekitan has Naruto's condition change? " asked Hiruzen.

Sekitan bows his head in sadness he then looks at Hiruzen "Hokage-sama i'm afraid the mental and physical damage has caused more damage then we thought." said Sekitan.

Hiruzen narrow his eyes at this "what are you saying?" asked Hiruzen in an emotionless tone.

Sekitan looks back at Naruto he then turns back to Hiruzen "what i'm saying Hokage-sama is...Naruto Uzumaki has been in a three month coma." said Sekitan.

* * *

 _And Chapter 2 of Soul and Mind of Pain is finished. Did you like this chapter did you hate it what are your thoughts on it. What do you think of hiruzen getting his shit together. Also i will be working on chapter 2 of Tides of Hardship. Also within two weeks ill be eliminate someone from the Soul and Mind of Pain poll So dont forget to vote._

 ** _Soul and Mind of Pain Poll_**

 _ **Naruto x SHizune -**_ _ **28**_

 _ **Naruto x Anko -**_ _ **28**_

 _ **Naruto x Tenten -**_ _ **23**_

 _ **Naruto x Hinata -**_ _ **13**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the xhild becomes hated and boy becomes the hero hut what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 ** _Recap_  
**

 _Hiruzen turns towards Sekitan "Sekitan has Naruto's condition change? " asked Hiruzen._

 _Sekitan bows his head in sadness he then looks at Hiruzen "Hokage-sama i'm afraid the mental and physical damage has caused more damage then we thought." said Sekitan._

 _Hiruzen narrow his eyes at this "what are you saying?" asked Hiruzen in an emotionless tone._

 _Sekitan looks back at Naruto he then turns back to Hiruzen "what i'm saying Hokage-sama is...Naruto Uzumaki has been in a three month coma." said Sekitan._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Hiruzen eyes shot opened with a surprised expression, his expression Then shifts to a serious expression with his brown eyes narrowing "how is that possible? How is it that you've only found this out three months comaonly recentlt shouldn't you and your medics would've found this out sooner?" asked Hiruzen as he's leaking killer intent thus causing Sekitan to cower in fear.

"Well you see Hokage-sama there had been cases where the medics wouldn't even treat Naruto and some will try to kill Naruto in his state but luckily for the boy the anbu were watching and was able to stop them. But it also has to due with numerous of the Yamanaka Clan trying to damage Naruto's mind even further but if it wasn't for Weasel and Raven then Naruto would have been killed or brain dead." explained Sekitan he then releases a sigh of relief as Hiruzen cuts off the killer intent.

Hiruzen then shifts his gaze to to sleeping Naruto. As he watches Naruto breathe breathe steady he still can't help but to blame himself "even if I was able to make those pay there are still people who are trying to kill Naruto-kun even if I decree harming Naruto or speaking of his jinchuriki status is a punishment. I still can't help but to blame himself. If only I had acted like a true hokage then this wouldn't have happen." thought Hiruzen in sadness.

The aged kage then turns his gaze fron the slumbering jinchuriki to the medic-nin "but how did you find out Naruto-kun is a coma?" asked Hiruzen.

Sekitan then coughs in his hand "well, it was thanks to Inoichi at first I thought he was attempting to get revenge against Naruto but after explaining he felt horrible. Horrible, that his friend had a helping hand at torturing Naruto. He used his mind jutsu and pointed out that Naruto has been in a coma." said Sekitan.

Hiruzen nods his head "thank you Sekitan." said Hiruzen.

Sekitan waved Hiruzen off and smiles at the kage "it's no problem Hokage-sama it's simply my duty." said Sekitan with a bow.

Hiruzen nods his head he then turns towards Naruto and runs his hand through Naruto's blonde locks but Naruto suddently flinches he then turns towards Sekitan " did Inoichi go into Naruto's mind?" asked Hiruzen in a curious tone.

Sekitan shook his head negatively "no he didn't Hokage-sama." said Sekitan.

Hiruzen gives the medic a raised eyebrown "and why is that?" asked Hiruzen in curious yet suspicious tone.

"When Inoichi used his mind jutsu he found out Naruto's mind is in pieces." said Sekitan.

At hearing Naruto's state of mind sent flairs to the Sandaime's mind "in pieces? What do you mean his mind is in pieces do you mean as he's gone insane?" asked Hiruzen in a worried tone.

Sekitan shook his head negatively but he then lets out a nervous cough "Inoichi said while Naruto's state of mind is in pieces he isn't insane but his mind is trying to cope what had happened." said Sekitan.

Hiruzen then massages the temple of his forehead feeling another headache at which he shouldn't be surprised since after Naruto had been attacked both shinobi and citizens have been giving him nothing but a headache while the citizens are aware of the new laws that have been set they didn't even bother to follow the rules he had set in motion even his advisers had question him.

 **Flashback- Two Months Ago**

Hiruzen puts his favorite tobacco into his pipe he then uses small amout of fire release to lit his favorite pipe usually Hiruzen would find smoking his pipe to be very relaxing but as of late he's been using his pipe as a means on stress reliever with the ignorant single minded shinobi and citizens being blinded by their rage kept demanding retribution for the lives that were lost. Hiruzen honestly wish he could tell the people of what truly had happened buy he knew this would mostly caused a civil war between people who want Naruto dead and the others who want Naruto to be treated as a hero.

Like he was supposed to be treated, but Hiruzen did not need or want a civil war like the one that Kirigakure is having "if only Minato was still alive this would've never happened to your son. If only I could find the right replacment but Kakashi is dead and even if I didn't set all those who torture Naruto-kun to death I still wouldn't allow him to be okay. Jiriaya has no intension of being hokage, Tsunade still resents the village, Itachi is still too young still even be a candidate, and Shisui still needs some time to be ready to take the position of hokage. While he's only 13 he's as skilled as Minato not to mention people run away in fear once they hear Crimson Eyed Ghost **(Kurimuzon Aido gōsuto** ) they flea on spot but I'll have to worry about who will be the hokage on a later date." thought Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then narrows his eyes once he senses three familar chakra reserves "great just what I need another headache." thought Hiruzen in annoyance as he watches Danzo, Koharu, and Homura walk through the door.

Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time.

Homura has grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage.

Danzō appears as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces.

Hiruzen narrows his eyes at his former teammates he then blew out a puff of smoke "what do you three need?" asked Hiruzen but it came out as more of a demand.

Koharu narrows her eyes at Hiruzen "we wish to know something." asked Koharu.

The old kage looked at Koharu in a suspicious way but the Hiruzen had figure his former teammates would come after all it's only a matter of time before they would come.

Before Koharu could speak Danzo steps gazing at Hiruzen with his cold sole eye Hiruzen matches Danzo's glare with his own cold gaze "we wish to know what do you plan to do about the jinchuriki Hiruzen?" asked Danzo.

"That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo." said Hiruzen glaring at his rival.

Danzo nods his head "yes of course, Hokage-same but what do you intend to do with the jinchuriki?" asked Danzo in his casual cold tone.

Hiruzen stares at Danzo in a suspcious tone he knew he couldn't trust Danzo if he could he would kill him but that would only bring uneeded problems "I have to wait for Tenzo, Anko, Yuago, Itachi, and Shisui to gather all information of Danzo. After they get the needed information I can finally kill him and then I can worried about Orochimaru but for now Danzo is my main concern." thought Hiruzen.

"I intend to keep my promise and protect Naruto Uzumaki." said Hiruzen in his kage tone.

Danzo just stares with a plain expression "why? He is a broken weapon and as you know all broken weapons serve no purpose. Besides, wouldn't it be better if you just disgaurd the jinchuriki the village can not have a useless tool I suggest you disspose of him after all the village doesn't need a weak jinchuriki the jinchuriki of the village must be a strong that is the duty of a shinobi. To be a perfect weapon." said Danzo but the room began to shake violently, cracks began to appear all over the room.

Each of the old shinobi turn towards Hiruzen who has dark scowl on his face and extreme killer intent rolling off of him the killer intent is to intense you can clearly see an image of a four arm ape who has six eyes "I will, and I will never harm an innocent child do I make myself clear." snarled Hiruzen the three just stare at Hiruzen.

The Sandaime's glare then becomes more intense as the glass windows and floors began to crack under the pressure "I said Is that clear!" roared Hirizen.

"Yes, Hokage-same!" said Koharu in fright with the other two agreeing with Hiruzen.

He then releases the kill intent "good now get the the fuck out of my office the three left as he ordered Hiruzen then begans to massage his head "those three are becoming a real pain in the ass." thought Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then glances as the paperwork "at least this damn paperwork will keep my mind focus on something else." said Hiruzen 19 minutes later Hiruzenvthen hears a knock on the door the aged Sabutobi releases a groan of annoyance. "Come on in." said Hiruzen in a tired tone the door open and Hiruzen get's meet with surprised visit by Might Gai, Kurenai, and Shīruotā.

His eyes shot open in surprise "what can I do for you three?" asked Hiruzen in a shocked tone he was also surprised by the serious expression Might Gai had.

The taijutsu master steps in front of Hiruzen and bows before him "Hokage-same I have a request." said Gai.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow in curious "a request? What kind of request Gai?" asked Hiruzen.

"Wish to go on a four year training trip at Lake Aiankuraddosheru ( **IronClad Shell** )." said Gain.

Kurenai then steps up "I also have a request." said Kurenai as she bows to her hokage he nods his head cautiously. Kurenai mentally smiles at the hokage hearing her request she then drops the smile as soon as it appeared "I wish to join the anbu." said Kurenai shocking the kage.

Shīruotā is a tall man reaching 6'1 feet tall, he has oval skin tone, he light hazel-brown colored eyes, he has black spiky hair. He wears a Konohagakure leaf head band the cloth of his headband is purple. He wears a long sleeve purple shirt that goes to his elbows. He wears black shinobi gloves, over the shirt he wears a grey jounin vest, he wears purple shinobi pants, wrapped around his ankles are black medical tape, and he wears black shinobi sandals.

Shīruotā also steps up in front of his father-in-law "I also, have a request. " said Shīruotā in a serious tone. Hiruzen nods his head at Shīruotā "my request is that to be part of the anbu squad." said Shīruotā.

Hiruzen eyes shot open in surprise for his three ninjas standing in front of him he turn his gaze towards Shīroutā "are you sure? What about the Twelve Guardian Ninja ( **Shugonin Jūnish** i)?" asked Hiruzen in a concern tone.

Shīruotā nods his head "yes, Hokage-sama. While serving the Damiyo is a great pleasure I...believe my place is back in the village protecting the people from outside dangers and inside dangers. " said Shīrutoā.

Hiruzen then turns towards Kurenai "what about you Kurenai what are your reasons for wanting to be part of the anbu?" asked Hiruzen as he stares at the kind hearted kunoichi.

Kurenai clinches her fist and glares in the distance "my reasons? My reasons is to protect the innocent Hokage-sama! I use to believe that while in this village the people are safe but I was wrong after what happened to Naruto I found out the people in this village can be as bloodthirsty as the bloody mist and ruthless as Iwa! That's why I want to not only protect other child people from experiencing what Naruto had! " declared Kurenai.

But Hiruzen finally turned his attention towards Might Gai "Gai why do you wish to go on a four year training trip at Lake Alankuraddosheru?" asked Hiruzen.

"Because what my rival and other comrades had done was unyouthful and unforgettable and I believe a four year training trip will improve my taijutsu and I'll be able to reach heights that have never been seen before. " said Gai.

Hiruzen then turns towards Kurenai "Kurenai you do realize joining the anbu exams isn't like the chunnin exams right? The anbu exams are much more difficult then the chunnin and jounin exams right? " asked Hiruzen in concern as he hopes Kurenai had actually thought about it.

Kurenai nods her head in an understanding tone. "Yes I understand Hokage-sama while I'm still a chunnin I understand there are occasion for someone to join the anbu like you the Hokage allowing a person like Kakashi-teme, Itachi, and Shisui entrance into the anbu ranks while there are others who are referred and have to do the anbu exam. I am fully aware that being an anbu is dangerous but it feels like its somewhere I need to be. " said Kurenai.

Shīruotā bows towards Hiruzen "I also understand what I'm doing Hokage-sama. It feels like I am more needed in the village. Besides you, me, and every other shinobi even though those traitors were killed because of their crimes we all know we must regain our strength back with the loss of Choza, Kakashi, and Asuma." said Shīruotā in a serious tone.

Hiruzen nods his head in agreement with his brother-in-law "I must agree with Shīruotā we have lost valuable shinobi..that is why I am allowing each of your request. Good luck my fellow shinobi. " said Hiruzen with a rare smile of hopefulness.

He then raised his eyebrow at Kurenai who had not left his office "is there something else you wish to speak to me about? " asked Hiruzen as he gives her an all knowing expression mixed with a grandfather like expression.

Kurenai stares at Hiruzen with unnerving expression she then nods her head in a nervous manner "yes there is...you see when I heard what Kakashi and Asuma had to Naruto had to see it for myself but the doctors and nurses wouldn't allow me so I left but... " trailed Kurenai as she stared out of the window and looking at the hokage mountain well staring at Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage.

Hiruzen gains a small smile expression of sadness "you've been having nightmares of what Naruto-kun had to endure when he was attacked. You can't help but to imagine the most horrible atrocities he had go through." said Hiruzen in a tone that was a cross between distress and sorrow.

Kurenai stares at Hiruzen in shocked "h-how did you know? " asked Kurenai in a shocked tone.

"Because I too have the same dreams. While, I have seen Naruto-kun it's still heart breaking to look at the once cheerful loud boy just sit still sleeping. " said Hiruzen.

"You and him are close Hokage-sama? " asked Kurenai.

Hiruzen nods his head "yes, I am. I think of him as a grandson." said Hiruzen as he thinks back when he would treat Naruto to ramen.

Kurenai unknowingly release a breathe she did not noticed she was holding "Hokage-sama may- you want to visit Naruto-kun don't you? "asked Hiruzen.

Kurenai looked shocked at Hiruzen "really you mean it? " asked Kurenai Hiruzen nods his head and rises from his seat the hokage then shunship both him and Kurenai to the hospital. As the two arrive at the hospital she relies the room they are in is large mostly likely a room for one person.

As Kurenai surveys the room she finds who she was and she honestly wished the stories of Naruto being tortured and becoming cripple but unfortunately for the sleeping Uzumaki that wasn't the case as she stares down at Naruto in horror.

She turns towards Hiruzen "I can't believe people would do this to a child. " said Kurenai.

Hiruzen couldn't but to agree " but this is the kind of things you will face in anbu. Now Kurenai are you sure you want to still want to be in anbu? " asked Hiruzen in a serious tone.

Kurenai not even bothering to wipe away the fresh tears nods her head "yes my mind is set. " said Kurenai Hiruzen smiles at this.

 **Flashback Over**

The only good thing that came out of what happened during the three months is Gai, Shīrutoā, and Kurenai visit. But Hiruzen knew the surprises were far over.

Hiruzen stares down at the slumbering Naruto "Sekitan I will returning back to my office call me if any news of Naruto's condition even the smallest thing like a twitch of the eye. "command Hiruzen.

Sekitan nods his head "yes of course Hokage-sama. " said Sekitan he watches as Hiruzen shunship away most likely to go do finish a pile of paperwork.

 **At Uchiha Training Ground**

Itachi and Shisui can be seen clashing blades with Itachi wielding a katana and Shisui wielding a tanto they both stare at each other with both Sharingan active and spinning in a hypnotic way the two jump away from each other they both go through hand signs "Fire Release : Draogon Head **(Katon: Doragonheddo** )! "thought Itach as he unleashes a giant size dragon head made out of fire.

Shisui smirks at this "Fire Release: Eight Feather Arsenal ( **Katon:** **Fezāāsenaru** ) !" thought Shisui as he fires embers size flames but once the tiny flames come in contact with the fire ball the tiny flames explode in a flaming explosion. Which had caused the two to be blinded.

Itachi narrows his eyes as he quickly turns around and his blade meets Shisui who is grinning at Itachi the two Uchiha pull away from each other "do you still think you don't belong in the anbu Itachi? " asked Shisui.

Itachi shook his head negativity "not after finding Naruto nearing deaths door I realize if I had waited a year maybe Naruto wouldn't be alive but...we were still too late to prevent those people from torturing Naruto. " said Itachi in a sad time.

Shisui couldn't help himself but to agree with Itachi. He then grins at Itachi "even though we were late. At least we were able to save Naruto before he bleed to death. " said Shisui his playful expression he then grins serious expression "even though by time we arrived Naruto was missing both legs and arms but I can't help but to wonder. " trailed Shisui as he rubs his chin.

Itachi shot his best friend a raised eyebrow "wonder what? " asked Itachi.

"I can't help but to wonder what's going on in Naruto's head." said Shisui as he turned his Sharingan off.

"What do you mean Shisui? What would be going through his mind he's in a coma. " said Itachi.

Shisui nods his head "exactly and he was tortured and dismembered in the worst way possible. The poor kid must be having the worst possible nightmare ever. His nightmares are probably equal to the same amount of mental pain the Tsukinomi causes. " said Shisui leaving Itachi shocked.

 **At the hospital**

Later, that night at the hospital, the sound of beeping monitors and snoring good be heard through the hospital but in the room of the comatose Naruto he wasn't having a good dream. While the child is unaware of the outside world, the outside world is unaware of what is going in within Naruto's mind.

While the child looks calm and peaceful on the outside but on the inside he was horrified and scared mostly due to him relieving the attack on him. This isn't the first time where he was relieving that horrible event.

No, he had been relieving this moment since he had gotten into a coma. But after a month of dreaming about the horrible night his attackers had begun to change appearance ninja and citizen had turn into demonic monstrous creatures. No longer was Naruto be tortured and dismembered by people no he was being attacked by monsters.

Unfortunately for Naruto no matter how much he begged and wish this horrible nightmare will end but it did not the cripple child was forced to relieve every moment of being tortured three months but because it is a dream it had felt like he was being tortured for years.

"I...hate this..I hate the feeling...the feeling of my skin being scorched by fire jutsus. I hate the feeling of having my legs cut off...I hate feeling of my eye being removed...and most of all I hate that look they give me..the look as if I'm some monster. " thought Naruto as he forced to watch as Kakashi rip his eye out.

As he let's out a pain scream as the kunai is ripped from his eye "but they're wrong I'm...not the monster..no they are, they are the monsters. " thought Naruto in anger but just the site from his right eye had vanished so did the sight from his left eye. As Naruto's site vanishes he begins to panic the darkness it reminded him so much those days before he met Hiruzen before meeting Iruka-sensei back when he was sleeping on the cold pitch black streets.

Naruto could feel nothing but fear and terror as he was in total darkness "where am I! Jiji please help me!" pleaded a terrified Naruto as he screams within the ever lasting darkness.

But just as it seemed his wishes had been granted Naruto's sole eye flinches as his blue opens Naruto quickly shuts his eye as he's blind-sited by the bright light. Naruto attempts to open his eye once more but he gets assaulted by the same bright light once more but as he has his eye open his sight is blurry.

While Naruto struggles to see due to him sleeping but unknown to him a female nurse walks in to check on the slumbering Naruto well the now awoken Naruto but the blonde jinchuriki was unaware of the nurse. The woman stood shock as she watched Naruto who's been sleeping in a coma is finally awake.

She honestly believed the physical and mental trauma was too much for the child and would be in a coma until death but it had seemed thanks to his stubbornness that isn't the case. The nurse was honestly horrified when she saw Naruto's body.

But seeing Naruto begin to wake up shocked the nurse, but if she had to be honest she was glad that the child has finally awoken "oh my god, Naruto you're finally awake, Hokage-sama would be glad to know you have finally awaken. " said the nurse as she walks towards The crippled child.

Just as Naruto's sight begins to settle he tears at the nurse but his expression begins to morph into an expression of fear and absolute terror as the woman goes towards Naruto he backs up and shakes in fear at the nurse.

The nurse looks concert "Naruto what's wrong? Is there something I can do for you? " asked the nurse as she places her palm onto Naruto's forehead but just as her hand touches Naruto's burnt skin something within Naruto had snapped he backhands the nurse with a frightful expression.

The backhand slap had caused the nurse to tumble back the nurse then gains a concern expression "Naruto what's wrong?" asked the confused nurse as she walks towards Naruto's who's flailing his arm.

"Naruto be calm down. " pleaded the nurse but her pleas held no room as the crippled blonde begins to thrash around even more.

Even with the nurse being able to hold down Naruto's left arm and his right stump of a arm, the Uzumaki somehow was able to still struggle causing the woman to hit the ground. Between the yelling and thrashing had caused a medic to check out what is causing the noise but as early h medic attempts to restraint the child he was still managing to cause the medics to strong as he thrashes around making it near impossible to hold the child down.

"Someone get Hokage-sama in here! " roared a medic-nin.

But just as Naruto swings his arm around his stump legs he suddenly stop thrashing a male medic wipes the sweat from his temple as he removes a syringe stop Naruto's stump arm. Naruto then begins to move back and forth in a slow motion "g-get...aw-way...from me... " trailed Naruto he then falls to the bed unable to move.

"What is the meaning of this! " said Hiruzen glaring at each and every medic. The glare being sent at each of every medic had made their spines shiver in fear every other medic exit the room. As the path towards Naruto clears up Hiruzen sees Naruto awake. "N-Naruto-kun. "exclaimed Hiruzen who's in shocked as he stares at the burnt Uzumaki.

Naruto stares at Hiruzen in shocked his eyes begun to water "Jiji! " yelled Naruto even with the drug still clearly in his system he jumps towards his grandfather figure or attempts to but without the rest of his limbs he comes crashing down on the hard cold hospital floor.

Seeing Naruto crash down on the floor Hiruzen quickly comes to the child's aid and picks the child up "Naruto-kun you awake? " asked Hiruzen but Naruto doesn't even hear Hiruzen as he stares at his burn skin his eyes then travel down towards his stump limbs, Naruto then unconsciously runs his hand over his shut closed eye.

Naruto then cries, cries at the fact he was tortured , and the fact that his career of being the hokage was over. Naruto can still remember the angry faces of shinobi and citizen alike while it has been over three months but to Naruto it was recent.

Hiruzen then pats Naruto's head cradling the crippled child within his arms "it'll be okay Naruto-kun. I promise. I promise I'll protect you, no matter who it is. " said Hiruzen in a grandfather like tone.

Naruto looks up at Hiruzen with his sole eye bloodshot red "you mean it Jiji? " asked Naruto as he shivers in fright at the medics who had surrounded him.

Hiruzen nods his head at the small child "yes of course Naruto-kun. It's a promise of a life time. " said Hiruzen in a grandfather tone. After hearing the Sandaime promise Naruto falls to sleep with a smile on his face.

As Naruto slumbers into the realm of dreams Hiruzen narrows his eyes "Hebi, Neko, Tenzo get me Inoichi and Ibiki!" ordered Hiruzen the three anbu then shunshin out of the hospital. Hiruzen only had to wait nineteen minutes for the anbu to return.

The three anbu bow towards Hiruzen the two jounin also bow towards Hiruzen "is there anything else you need Hokage-sama? " asked Tenzo.

Hiruzen shook his head negativity "no that'll be all return to your post Tenzo, Hebi, and Neko. " ordered Hiruzen the three anbu agents then shunshin.

Ibiki eyes the sleeping child he then turns his gaze towards Hiruzen "you've called Hokage-sama? " asked Ibiki.

Hiruzen nods his head "correct Ibiki, about 40 minutes ago Naruto Uzumaki awoken from his coma but I believe the trauma had changed his mental state but since I'm not a professional on the human mind. I have called the both of you since you two understand how the human mind works. " said Hiruzen.

The two jounin nods their head in an understanding tone "would it be possible to awake him and see the state he's at? " asked Inoichi while he would allow the child to rest but finding out the child's state of mind is important he just hopes the child's mind isn't too damaged.

Hiruzen nods his head Hiruzen then grabs hold of Naruto's shoulder and begins to shake the child from his slumbering state. Naruto then rubs his eye "J-Jiji. " whined Naruto as he raises his head he turns towards Inoichi and Ibiki he then gains a fearful expression.

Inoichi gains a calm expression and smiles at Naruto "it's okay Naruto. My name is Inoichi I am Ino's father. And this man is Ibiki we're here to help you. " said Inoichi.

Naruto's hair shadows his face "your wrong...everyone wants to k-k-kill me. " said Naruto as he stares down at his bandage covered legs.

Ibiki narrows his eyes in suspicion "so, the boy believes everyone is out to get him. " thought Ibiki.

"Why do you think that? " asked Inoichi in a polite tone.

Naruto still stares at his legs "because ev-everyone hates me. The ni-ninjas and citizens hate me, even the sensei and my classmates hate me. I can see it in their eyes. " said Naruto.

"But what about Hokage-sama? " asked Ibiki in his usual stern yet cold tone.

"H-he's...d-d-different. " stuttered Naruto.

Inoichi nods his head at Hiruzen, the Sandaime then presses onto a pressure point on Naruto's neck thus knocking him out "so, Inoichi, Ibiki what do you think?" asked Hiruzen.

Inoichi massages the temple of his forehead "well Hokage-sama Naruto suffers fromHaphephobia. " said Inoichi in a professional tone.

Hiruzen shots Inoichi a raised eyebrow "what is that? " asked Hiruzen in a worried tone.

Ibiki coughs in his hand "it means Naruto has a fear of human contact but it seems like you're an acception." said Ibiki.

Inoichi nods his head "obviously Naruto would only allow the people that are closed to him to even touch him. " said Inoichi.

"So, Naruto-kun would only allow people he trust to even touch him? " asked Hiruzen both Inoichi and Ibiki nods their head Hiruzen couldn't help but feel bad for the child he honestly hopes Naruto can overcome this fear he has.

 **With Tenzo**

The Three anbu can be seen walking through an old lab within the lab has dead children trapped in giant tubes. This lab was one of Orochimaru's old labs, to Neko and Hebi this lap containing human experiments was unknown to the female anbu agents but to Tenzo this was the place he was created.

This is the lab where he was experimented on and gain access to Wood, Release ( **Mokuton** ). Tenzo narrows his eyes as he glares at the tube "I can't believe I'm back here. " said Tenzo.

Anko raises her eyebrow at Tenzo but thanks to her mask Tenzo was unable to see "you've been here before? " asked Anko.

Tenzo nods his head "yes as you may know. I have Mokuton but do you know how I got this ability? " asked Tenzo. Both Anko and Yugao shook their heads negativity "it was here that I got gain the ability but enough of that. Let's search this place. " ordered Tenzo.

Anko nods her head "right the sooner we find some dirt on that Danzo bastardized. The sooner we leave this place. " said Anko in a snarl as she walks off searching for something.

Yugao turns towards Tenzo "where do you think we should look captain-Tenzo?" asked Yugao.

Tenzo turns towards Yugao "we should search through the office room Neko. If I'm right that's where Danzo and Orochimaru keep all their documents. " said Tenzo Yugao follows Tenzo into the room as they go through the office they see a vile on the vile has the word Yuki on it.

"Yuki? Who do you think they are? " asked Yugao.

Tenzo runs his fingers between his chin "Yuki if I'm right that name belonged to the Yuki Clan. A clan of people who possessed Ice Release ( **Hyōton** ) this can be of use." said Tenzo as he seals the document and vile into one scroll.

Yugao eyes widen as she stares a a document but this wasn't just a document but a mission document personally signed by Danzo "captain-Tenzo you might want to check this out.

Tenzo eyes shot open in shock "I don't believe it! "exclaimed Tenzo.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as: Cunning of a Fox, Student of The Scorpion, Snake Empire, The Three Kings, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Foxes of the Snake , Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be Cunning of a Fox next, then the Three Kings , after that I'll update Student of the Scorpion and then Snake Empire)_**

 **Menma x Annie** **\- 5**

 **Naruto x Hanji** **\- 5**

 **Naruto x Krista** **\- 4**

 **Naruto x Sasha** **\- 3**

 **Menma x Ymir** **\- 1**

 **Menma x Rico Brzenska** **\- 1**

 **In two weeks I'll eliminate someone from the poll**

 _ **These are the Naruto x Levi stories i will write in the future**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


	4. The Faults

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 _ **Recap** _

_This is the lab where he was experimented on and gain access to Wood, Release ( **Mokuton** ). Tenzo narrows his eyes as he glares at the tube "I can't believe I'm back here. " said Tenzo._

 _Anko raises her eyebrow at Tenzo but thanks to her mask Tenzo was unable to see "you've been here before? " asked Anko._

 _Tenzo nods his head "yes as you may know. I have Mokuton but do you know how I got this ability? " asked Tenzo. Both Anko and Yugao shook their heads negativity "it was here that I got gain the ability but enough of that. Let's search this place. " ordered Tenzo._

 _Anko nods her head "right the sooner we find some dirt on that Danzo bastardized. The sooner we leave this place. " said Anko in a snarl as she walks off searching for something._

 _Yugao turns towards Tenzo "where do you think we should look captain-Tenzo?" asked Yugao._

 _Tenzo turns towards Yugao "we should search through the office room Neko. If I'm right that's where Danzo and Orochimaru keep all their documents. " said Tenzo Yugao follows Tenzo into the room as they go through the office they see a vile on the vile has the word Yuki on it._

 _"Yuki? Who do you think they are? " asked Yugao._

 _Tenzo runs his fingers between his chin "Yuki if I'm right that name belonged to the Yuki Clan. A clan of people who possessed Ice Release ( **Hyōton** ) this can be of use." said Tenzo as he seals the document and vile into one scroll._

 _Yugao eyes widen as she stares a a document but this wasn't just a document but a mission document personally signed by Danzo "captain-Tenzo you might want to check this out._

 _Tenzo eyes shot open in shock "I don't believe it! "exclaimed Tenzo._

 _ **Recap End** _

* * *

Anko rushes to the side of Tenzo the snake summoner wonders what Yugao had found she honestly hopes they found something that can be tracked back to Danzo she and the many other ninjas of Konohagakure didn't trust the man he was always plotting something against Hiruzen Sabutobi. As she stands next to Tenzo she reads the mission report and narrowed her eyes in suspicion "this isn't only a mission report but an assassination mission." declared Anko this mission scroll isn't just an assassination mission but for the assassination for Hiruzen Sabutobi.

Anko turned towards Yugao "with this there's no way the old bastard can weasel his way out of it!" states Anko if there was one thing she hated more than Orochimaru it was tratiors to Anko any and all tratiors deserve to die and Danzo was a threat to Konohagakure the man claimed he was loyal but that isn't true everyone knows the, aged shinobi only wants to be the Hokage so he can change it into his sick twisted visions.

Yugao nods her head with Anko she too didn't trust the aged man the only people who did trust the war hawk is Koharu and Homura who are both stuck in the old ways you would think being as old as them would make them wise but unfortunately, that isn't the case. And they were trained by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju you would think they would be wise but that isn't the case the only ones that seem to be wise is their Hokage who no doubt is struggling she honestly was shocked to her core when they'd found Naruto burnt and bloody.

While the missions she'd gone on she had seen how dark the ninja world can be but Kakashi and Asuma were apart of the cruel act and she had known the two her genin days to her both Kakashi and Asuma were a disgraced Kakashi was the student of Minato Namikaze who did everything in his power to protect the village and Asuma was the son of the Sandiame who's job is to protect the people of Konohagakure.

Yugao turned towards Tenzo "shall we continue to look around for anything else? " asked Yugao.

Tenzo nods his head "yes, we could find something else but if we end up with nothing else we at least have this scroll. But Danzo is cautious man we were just lucky to find this." informed Tenzo Anko and Yugao nod their heads the three split up and begin searching through the base hoping to find something else that can be of us to them. While Konohagakure's greatest enemy is somewhere else around Yvette world another threat is sitting in the village plotting the brunette didn't know what plan the man had but he knew it was anything but good.

He then narrowed his eyes under his mask he picks up a file and begins ready "With the help of Orochimaru Plan Black Ice is finally completed with the DNA of the Yuki and Sabutobi Clan I will have my own powerful shinobi and I can finally have a perfect that can kill Sabutobi and finally get me an Uchiha.- by Danzo Shimura. The date of the scroll appears to be seven years ago. Tenzo cursed under his breath "dammit! That bastard created a clone from the cells of the Yuki and Sabutobi Clan. This can't be good and who knows what else that bastard has done Wood Clone Technique ( **Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** )." said Tenzo four wooden clones emerge from his body "search this place and report back." ordered Tenzo each clone nod their heads and merges into the ground.

 **Time Skip**

 **Location: Academy**

Iruka wipes the sandust from his eyes the chunin hadn't got much sleep actually the man hadn't slept in days. He can still remember when heard about the attack on Naruto he'd tried to visit Naruto but the anbu guarding his room wouldn't allow the man to enter the room no matter how many times he tried he even attempted to talked to the Sandiame but Sandiame was always busy. Even when he tried to sleep he would always wake up in the middle of the night he knew him having sleepless nights wasn't anything compared to what Naruto had experience.

The students at the school began to wonder Naruto was after two weeks and thus Iruka had to make up he caught a serious cold that has the blonde severally sick sick. But Iruka knew this lie won't hold up afterall Shikamaru Nara is already aware he's lying about Naruto being sick he just doesn't know how to break it to them that their classmate had been attacked by the villagers and ninjas who's job is to protect them.

He then hears the door open he looks up and sees anbu he raised his eyebrow at the man "um, may I help you?" asked the chunin.

"You have been summoned by Hokage-sama. " said the anbu shocking Iruka he walks to the anbu and places his hand on the man's shoulder the two men shunship to the hospital and appeared right in front of Naruto's room.

Standing at the door is Hiruzen Sabutobi who's face has been dried by the tears he shed Iruka bows to the man. "You summoned me Hokage-sama?" asked the chunin he knew past the few months that had gone by he was busy and all the times he had attempted to see the aged Sabutobi he never had any time to see so, Iruka can't help but wondered why the Sandiame Hokage. "Hokage-sama are you alright you look tired?" asked Iruka in a concern tone full well knowing how much stressed the kage is.

Hiruzen released a hollow chuckle he then wiped away the sandust from his wrinkled face "I am now Iruka, I am sorry I have had my hands tied these months were stressful times like this I wished Yondaime Hokage was still among the living if he was then a lot could've been prevented." said Hiruzen in a downcast times like this Naruto really needed his parents but unfortunately, the last time he had seen his parents is the day of the child's birth if not Minato then he wished Kushina was alive but that isn't the case Hiruzen feels horrible of the hardships Naruto is going to face in the times to come.

Iruka was aware of Hiruzen speaking of Naruto but he still found himself shocked that one of the people who attacked the young inspiring Hokage was Kakashi, Asuma, and Choza three shinobi legendary in their own right but three loyal shinobi he even heard Kō had attacked Naruto and he was one of Hyuga who guarded the meek Hyuga heiress.

Iruka shakes his head trying not to get lost in thought "Hokage-sama why are we in front of Naruto's room." asked Iruka he was not only surprised that the anbu had shunshin him in front of Naruto's room but he is also shocked that the Sandiame Hokage is front of the door and waiting patiently.

Hiruzen then pulls out his pipe and lits it with a low fire technique smoking his pipe has became a habit for the aged Sabutobi over the years and he was pretty sure he has became addicted due to recent events Iruka noticed Hiruzen has a stern look and the chunin was aware that Hiruzen wasn't enjoying the tobacco like he once did "I have called you here is because Naruto has...finally woke up from his three month coma." said Hiruzen he watches as the chunin before him became shocked.

Iruka's legs then suddenly felt as if they were made from jelly the man quickly latched on to wall using it to support his wait "h-h-he wo-wo-woke...up since w-w-when Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka not even minding the tears that are falling from his scared face he couldn't believe it Naruto had finally woke up the boy who reminded him what he was like was finally awake.

"He's been awake since yesterday Iruka, I'm allowing you to see him. But I must warn you the attack had damaged his mind he's not the hyperactive child you once knew he also has a serious case of fear of people the only people who can get close to Naruto without having the child go through a mental breakdown are myself, you, Teuchi, Ayame, and possibly the anbu that had saves him that night. So be careful he's going through something no person should ever have to experience." said Hiruzen losing the professional tone and now has a troubled and conflicted tone.

Iruka could only nod his head dumbly "r-r-right." mumbled Iruka he watches as Hurizen steps to the side Iruka slowly walked towards the door and grabs onto the door handle there were no thoughts going through his head he then takes a deep breathe and twist the nob opening the door hearing the door open Naruto stares at the wall hiding from whoever entered his room as Iruka walked inside the plane hospital room he sees the TV on a Yukie Fujikaze movie but he wasn't concerned with the movie staring the beautiful ravenette actress. No, what his focused on was Naruto who was facing the wall his eyes widened as he sees Naruto with only having one arm with his left arm and legs cut off even with him facing the wall Iruka can still see the burns and scars left on his body " Naruto it's me Iruka-sensei...I came when I was informed you have woke up I was worried about you. " said Iruka with a downcast expression.

Naruto's sole eye went wide in shock as he heard the voice of his sensei he then turned around to face his sensei but the blonde Uzumaki had a difficult time only having one arm was not easy at all and the young child was still not use to seeing with one eye. As he finally turned around Iruka sees Naruto only has his right eye and he has scars above on his face one above his eye, the other across his nose, and the scar on his empty left eye. "I-I-Iruka-sensei y-you came to see me? " exclaimed the shocked boy who no longer sounded excited instead he sounded frighten.

Just like Hiruzen he was not expecting Naruto to sound so scared and frightened. Iruka nods his head "yeah of course I did. Your my precious student...I'm sorry this happened to you no child should ever gone through what you did!" exclaimed Iruka he then takes a seat "I'm not sure if you heard but the ones responsible were executed each of them and I do mean Asuma and Choza. Do you know who the two are? " asked Iruka.

He watches as Naruto slowly nods his head "I know Choza is Choji's dad but who's Asuma? " asked Naruto we didn't know who any of his attackers except for Choza he knew there was a Hyuga and Uchiha but he didn't know any Hyuga or Uchiha except for Weasel and Crow Hiruzen had told him Raven had became Weasel he wasn't sure what he meant at the time the only thing that was on his mind at the time were the people who nearly killed him.

Iruka wasn't too surprised when Naruto said that he knew there was only a few ninjas "Asuma was the son of the Sandiame Hokage he is known for having his trench knives." said Iruka Naruto's eye shot opened in fear as he remembers Asuma who was responsible for him losing his limbs.

His eye then went wide in realization "he was the old man's son but he-he-he...a-and old man had his son executed?" asked the shocked child.

Iruka nods his head "what you need to understand is the job if a shinobi is too protect the people of Konohagakure and once Asuma and all the others had attacked you they had became a tratior of the village and the Hokage can't all those tratiors roam around the village. I know this is a lot to take in I'd rather have this talk with you when you're 12 and not 5." said Iruka he then watches as Naruto hugs the stump legs with his right arm Iruka smiles sadly at Naruto he honestly cursed the people who have harm Naruto he hopes that Kakashi, Kō, Asuma, and Choza are suffering in hell. "Hey Naruto, how would you like to get out of here and I'll treat you an all you can eat ramen. " said Iruka he watches as Naruto hugs his legs even tighter and shakes his head negatively "how come?" asked Iruka in a wondering tone.

The chunin then noticed Naruto is shaking no, shaking isn't what is happening Naruto is trembling, trembling in fear the child's face gained an expression of absolute fear with his eye laced with terror "I don't want to go outside, I'm sc-scared I-I-Iruka-sensei. " stuttered Naruto his sole eye begins to water "wh-wh-what if they tried to...fi-finish me..off! " exclaimed Naruto with fear.

"That won't happen I promise Naruto! " exclaimed Iruka as watching Naruto body shiver in fear.

"You promise. IRUKA-SENSEI LOOK AT ME! IT ALREADY HAPPENED YOU AND JIJI-SAN WERE TOO LATE BECAUSE-BECAUSE OF THOSE MONSTERS I CAN'T BECOME THE HOKAGE! MY DREAM IS OVER!" cried Naruto as much as Naruto didn't want to believe it, it was clear as day with his limbs gone is dream of becoming the Hokage was destroyed and he wasn't even a genin which made the child cry even more it would be different if he only lost one limb but that isn't the case he's a crippled "it-it's n-n-no-not f-f-fair!" cried Naruto.

Iruka rises up from his seat and kneels down to Naruto he then envelopes the child in a hug Naruto buried his face into the chunin's vest he then cries even harder than before the young Naruto wanted to be a ninja that's all he ever wanted to be since the day he met Hurizen that one day when he was fishing. He lost and scared now with his ninja career over he was scared on what to do the only thing he wanted was to be a ninja and take the title of Hokage from the grandfatherly Sandiame Hokage the idea of him not becoming the Hokage scared him to his very core.

"I'm sorry, Naruto I really am. But, you'll get through this. I just know it. "said Iruka.

Naruto looked up at Iruka with his eye red from crying "how can you be so sure?" mumbled Naruto but it was low enough to be heard.

"I-I-I don't know but I just know." said Iruka seeing Naruto acting like this was such an eye opener he couldn't help to wonder is going to returned back to his normal hyperactive self or is he going to stay like this. But something in his gut was telling him the Naruto in front of him was anything but temporary and it saddened him he'll never see Naruto's grinning face yelling at the top of his lungs but those days are gone.

"I'm hungry Iruka-sensei." said Naruto causing Iruka to smile Naruto then points at a phone "if you make a call they'll give me food that's what Jiji-san did. " said Naruto who was hungry while Hiruzen did bring him breakfast he wanted ramen.

Naruto watches as Iruka rises up to his feet and pick up the hello " _yes, service call._ " said a woman on the other line.

"Yes um, I want ramen send to Naruto Uzumaki's room. Can we get two bowl of miso ramen and one beef ramen from Ichiraku Ramen? " asked Iruka he was still happy Naruto's love for ramen hadn't changed that didn't he really surprised him that much afterall Ichiraku were the only people who allowed Naruto to actually go inside their restaurant it also helped that they were kindhearted people who saw him as a child that's alone in the world.

" _Yes, of course right away. It is good to have Naruto awake I was beginning to wonder if the child ever wakes up."_ said the woman in a solemn tone.

Iruka glances at Naruto who's watching the Yukie Fujikaze move "yeah me too. " said Iruka he then hangs up the phone he then grabs the chair placing the chair next to the bed he then glanced at Naruto with a small smile "I have to get stronger to make sure this never happens again as it stands if something like this were to happen again he'll no doubt die I made a vow as a teacher and a shinobi to protect and lead the children. If not for myself then for Konohagakure I've already heard that Kurenai is training to be an Anbu while Might Gai took a four year training trip to get stronger and Shīroutā the husband of Ōtake Sabutobi had quit Twelve Guardian Ninja ( **Shugonin Jūnish** i) and went to get join the Anbu and I must do the same." thought Iruka who has nothing but conviction swelling around him.

Naruto's eye glances at his arm during the attack he had hoped it was a dream just a horrible nightmare but that isn't the case while he was dreaming he wouldn't call it a nightmare no it was more than that. If anything it was a night-terror the horrible dream felt like forever but in reality it was three months, three months of the same night-terror and now he was awake but the damage was already done with him suffering from Haphephobia even his strange healing ability hasn't saved from the burns and scars that now littered his tan skin. He unconsciously grabs the stump of his left arm his teeth begins to trembles as he can still feel the the blade that had cut through his arm.

Neither ravenette or blonde said anything just watching the movie suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Naruto to jump in fright Iruka turned to Naruto "it's okay, I got it. " said Iruka Naruto nods his head and watches as Iruka walks to the door and pulls in a large tray that is carrying three large bowls of ramen. Naruto's eye shined with excitement as he he smells the ramen Iruka smiles at him. "Here you go. " said Iruka as he says the bowl on Naruto's bed.

Naruto then struggles to try to eat the ramen without having two arms he's unable to hold onto the bowl Iruka is saddened at this he then grabs the bowl with his hands Naruto shot Iruka a confused expression "but what about your found Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Iruka smiles at Naruto "don't worry about that. Just eat and I'm sure you're far more hungry than myself besides you don't want your ramen to get cold do you? " asked Iruka Naruto shook his head negatively Naruto with his his right arm grabs hold of the ramen and begins to slurp up the noodles Iruka smiles at this he hopes he can be there for Naruto making sure he is protected.

 **Location: Hokage Office**

"And that's what we learned, Hokage-sama." said Tenzo in a respected tone him, Hebi, and Neko kneels before Hiruzen who has his eyes narrowed not at the anbu but at what he heard Danzo not only had a few mission reports that was requested for an assassination task but the war hawk had allied himself with Orochimaru and had created a human who possesses Ice Release ( **Hyoton** ) and the cells of his clan. In the pass he never had any proof of Danzo's treachery but he knew he had gone soft over the years and unfortunately, due to the current events it had opened his eyes. He is the Hokage it is his duty to protect the village from any threat unfortunately, he allowed Orochimaru to live in doing so has become one of his greater mistakes.

A mistake that he must fix as the leader of the village he must protect it no matter how stands to destroy that peace Hashirama thd Shodaime Hokage and his sensei understood this and held the Fire of Will even his brother Tobirama understood this and if it was not because of Tobirama then a lot of things in the village would not have existed.

Hebi turned towards the aged shinobi who's in deep thought she could understand why he's in such thought afterall Danzo has became a threat to the village she and everyone were aware of Danzo not wanting to protect Konohagakure and its people no the old war hawk wanted everyone in Konohagakure under his rule with his twisted beliefs of a true shinobi shouldn't have emotions. "Hokage-sama what should we do now it is clear as day Danzo is a jealous man who would do anything to be the Hokage. But we will not allow that to happen." said Hebi not allowing her emotions to rise up.

Hiruzen nod his head with his eyes being cold as ice "you are correct Hebi, if Danzo were to become the Hokage he would corrupt the beliefs of the Will of Fire and change Konohagakure into something far worse than the Bloody Mist. " said Hiruzen he then turned towards Tenzo "I have another mission for you. Tenzo you, Crow, and Weasel will find the base where Danzo is hiding and kill every member of the Root including Danzo if you were to find any children rescue God knows whatever those children have gone through has ruined their childhood and mind." said Hiruzen.

"Of Course Hokage-sama, I won't fall you with the blood of Will of Fire running through me I'll end those who threatens Konohagakure." said Tenzo.

Hiruzen smiles at this "I know you won't Tenzo I have full confidence that you'll do what's best for the village he then turned towards the spiky haired purplenette "Neko, Hebi I have a mission for the two of you." said Hiruzen.

Underneath both of Neko's and Hebi's mask their eyes raised in suspicion and curiosity "What is the mission?" asked Hebi wondering what her and her fellow purplenette next assignment is going to be.

"Your next mission is to guard Naruto Uzumaki I'm sure I don't have to tell you that there are still people who go against my law and wish to finished what Kakashi and the others had done. There are people who still blame Naruto for the death of Naruto and they'll do whatever it takes to see Naruto dead I need you the two to make sure that doesn't happen no doubt the citizens and ninjas will masquerade as a doctor and nurse to kill him. I'm sure they're are doctors and nurses who wish to kill him even though only a select few of doctors and nurses can enter his room. As a citizen and asset he must be protected you are allowed to use any methods you see fit. " ordered Hiruzen the man could've sworn he had seen a twinkle in Hebi's eyes even though she was wearing her Anbu mask.

Under the mask of Hebi she grins wildly "you can count on us with us on the job those idiots won't know what hit'em!" exclaimed Hebi with excitement Hiruzen knew how much the woman hated traitors and just like Naruto she understood what it was like to be hated simply due misunderstandings. Anko bites her thumb causing blood to be drawn and uses the Summoning Technique ( **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** ) a small cloud appeared as the cloud vanishes a red and black Copperhead snake appears she is the average size of a garden snake and her name is Needle Core ( **Nīdorukoa** ). Hiruzen honestly wished the Snake Clan were as loyal as the Toads and Slugs but he was grateful some of the snakes were loyal to Hebi and not just Orochimaru.

Neko follows Hebi's lease and uses the summoning jutsu to summon a snow leopard that is the size of a small Husky dog this is Ravage ( **Hakai** ). Hakai turned towards his summoner with his purple colored eyes staring at her with curiosity "you called Yugao? " asked Hakai.

Nīdorukoa then turned towards Hebi "how may I be if service of you Anko-sama? " asked the snake in a very respectful tone.

Neko turned towards the small feline and serpent "we havea task for you two. " said Neko in a stoic tone.

The small feline tilted his head and wonder "what do you need of us?" asked Hakai.

"We need you to guard and protect Naruto Uzumaki he would be in room 54. It is imperative that you protect him you are also allowed to kill whoever tries to end Naruto Konohagakure has no place for citizens or ninjas who take pleasure in harming a child. It is our duty to keep the Will of Fire that Shodaime Hokage-sama had passed down. Any questions ?" asked Hebi both Hakai Nīdorukoa shook their heads negatively "good we'll meet you after our talk with Hokage-sama is finished. " said Hebi.

Both animals nod their heads and Shunshin away to the hospital. Hiruzen turned towards Hebi "Hebi you may remove your mask. " said Hiruzen Hebi removed her mask the former student of the tratior Orochimaru stares at Hiruzen with a stoic expression on her face "Anko Mitirashi I know you have only just joined the Anbu a few months ago but I can't help but to be proud of your work. You have not only proven yourself as jounin but someone worthy enough too be part of the Anbu you are already aware of the dark side of the ninja world don't you? " asked Hiruzen gaining a stern look and speaking in his Hokage voice.

Anko's eyes became dark and cold as ice she like many of her generation had seen how cruel the ninja world. Afterall being trained by Orochimaru you have witnessed some of the most cruel and twisted acts "yes, I am not only was I the student of Orochimaru who had ton various of cruel experiments but I was also part of the Third Shinobi War. You know I once wanted to be like him right? " asked Anko Hiruzen nods his head he can still remember at time where he would have considered Orochimaru a Hokage back when he wasn't so evil he can also remember when Anko had once looked up to him but the deaths and wars seemed to have corrupted the man's beliefs. "But I have experience how cold Konohagakure ninjas are but Naruto he should never have to experience what has happened to him. That's why I'll do everything in my power to make sure any threat to his person is eliminated." said Anko with conviction.

Hiruzen smiles at this the smile vanishes from his wrinkled face "I'm glad to hear that Anko you are dismissed. The two of you have a mission remember each Konohagakure life is precious and it is our duty to protect Konohagakure and its people." said Hiruzen .

He watches as Hebi puts her mask back on and nods her head "yes, of course Hokage-sama." We won't fail. " said Neko with a tone of respect.

Hiruzen then released a puff of cloud as he takes a hit from his pipe "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that failure isn't a choice." said Hiruzen in a deadly tone that had struck Neko and Hebi with a cold shiver that traveled through their whole body.

Neko slowly nods her head "yes of course. Or only choice is a mission complete." said Neko who's knees had buckled due to the killer intent they watched as the killer intent had vanished just as it had appeared both Neko and Hebi used the Shunshin and heading towards the hospital as each appeared on the ceiling of the office Neko and Hebi release a breath they didn't know they were holding "well, that was scary. " thought Neko.

 **Location: Uchiha District**

A sound of blades can be heard meeting each other ones responsible of a kenjutsu duel are Itachi and Shisui Uchiha one of the most skilled Uchiha members in the village besides Fugaku but the man is a retired shinobi. With Shisui and Itachi being the youngest and most talented Uchiha members they are very trusted with other of the Uchiha members believing they are the future of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi's Sharingan spins in a hypnotic manner as he glares as Shisui who has his own Sharingan activated Shisui Shunshin behind Itachi elbowing his best friend in the back Shisui slashes at Itachi but Itachi blocks it with his sword Itachi allowed a smile to grace his face while Shisui smirks both young Dōjutsu members jumped back from each other. Itachi quickly goes over the handsigns of rat, tiger, dog ,ox, rabbit, tiger "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique ( **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Itachi releasing a volley of small flames from his throat.

Shisui grins at the volley of fire balls he then goes through the handsigns of Ram, Monkey, Boar,, Horse, and Tiger "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique ( **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Shisui releasing a large fireball from his lungs his fire ball easily overcame Itachi's. Itachi then released a gasp as he's knees deep in a murky water his eyes widened in shock as he sees the enormous fireball that rivals the size of a moon but just before he can melted he finds himself back at the training ground with his eyes widening as he feels a tanto blade placed on his neck he looks back and sees Shisui grinning at him "how do you like my Demonic Illusion: Murky Pool of Lagoon ( **Magen: Ragūn no Kuraipūru** )?" asked Shisui.

Shisui removed his blade and Itachi smiles at his friend "an amazing genjutsu how long have you had that genjutsu" asked Itachi.

"For about two weeks. " said Shisui he and Itachi around as they watched Tenzo Shunshin in front of them "you need something?" asked a curious Shisui.

Tenzo nods his head "is there a place where he can speak? " asked Tenzo knowing there might be some Uchiha spying on their conversation. He knew there were members of the Uchiha Clan who were loyal while there were others who believed that the Uchiha Clan should rule Konohagakure even though they are in changed of a peaceful police group and only the Uchiha Clan are members of this group.

Itachi nods his head "yes, there is follow us. " advice Itachi the group then runs off heading towards an abandoned Uchiha Temple as they entered the temple Itachi shot Tenzo a curious gaze "so what do you need of us? It must be important if you wish to speak with us in private?" asked Itachi.

Tenzo nods his head "it is I have received a mission from Hokage-sama we wants us to locate and find the Roots Base and eliminate each Root member including Danzo and he wishes for us too rescue any of the children that may have been kidnapped and forced to join the Root. " said Tenzo.

Shisui massages his chin with his eyes narrowing "so Hokage-sama has finally found enough evidence so he can kill Danzo without worrying about being replaced or having the Fire Lord impeached Hokage-sama. Do you know where the base might be if I'm not mistaken you were once a member? " asked he had heard Kakashi had changed the views of Tenzo allowing him to see just how cruel Danzo is but unfortunately, Kakashi was consumed by his own hatred which lead to his dead "Sakumo must be very disappointed with his son. " thought Shisui.

The brunette strokes his chin "yeah, I used to be a member of the Root and I do know where it isn't but I am unaware if he's still there unlike Orochimaru Danzo isn't a cautious man he's more arrogant and overconfident believing he can't be caught but we still don't know if he had changed locations." said Tenzo.

Itachi nods his head "that is true but we have a mission, a mission that must be completed." said Itachi.

Shisui grins at his friend "I couldn't have said it better than myself. But...this mission will be anything but easy." said Shisui with Itachi and Tenzo agreeing with him. Each one of them were aware of this mission was no doubt labeled a S-Rank mission with only three of them against however Root ninjas Danzo has.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: Next I'll update Our Nindo Way, Student of Scorpion, and then Fox Trials )_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool:_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
